Stay with me
by GoldenFlash61
Summary: Soi-fon's lieutenant's younger sister comes to join the assassins squad to be the best Soul-reaper there ever was but her plans get a bit messy when people she loves get involved.
1. I felt something

**Chapter 1**

 _-I Felt Something-_

 _(Shun-Yoshi)_

 **(A.N: Alright so I had this idea when I was watching Bleach just a few hours ago ad had this really good idea for this and decided to show my readers what I was thinking. I has some Yuri in it much like my other story Crossing Paths, but I'm sure you all knew that one. But anyways the way I have this chapter set up is it's narrated from the main character's(Shun-Yoshi Tadashi) Point of view. For each chapter the narration will change based on the chapter no two chapters will be narrated by the same person in a row. Sorry that's just how I had this brain baby. But to make the POV a bit easier to understand I put the name of who it is in the parenthesis under the chapter number and title. I plan update these chapters every other day at around 9pm. sorry I can't update earlier school and stuff gets in the way T_T. If you have any questions PM me and I'll be happy to respond. Without further Ado here's "Stay with me" Chapter one. ENJOY)**

 **Bleach does not belong to me neither have I any rights to their characters I just use them to make stories. Don't sue me please. T_T**

It was a very exciting life that I chose. Everyone that I knew was totally against it, but I didn't give a damn. I wanted to be a soul reaper and that's what I was sure a hell going to be. I wanted to be the very best soul reaper there was, EVER! One of my friend's father was in the 13 court guard squads, in squad 13 commanded by captain Ukitake. He would tell us all about his precious captain and how awesome he was. Most importantly about the festival the seireitei was having. He said it was a day the seireitei was welcoming the families and friends of the shinigamis that worked there. he told us it was on Monday and that we could come.

Unfortunately it was only Saturday when he told us. Monday couldn't have come fast enough. As I thought of ways to prepare for Monday I got my outfit ready. I knew my ego was going to take over and I was going to challenge someone. I laid out a pair of dark green cargo pants and a grey tank top with my traditional Chinese shoes my mother got me for special occasions. the pants were accompanied by a red sash belt and matching wrist cuffs, both weighted. I liked the outfit very much and I knew that they all matched nicely and were comfortable, despite the weight. I spent all of Saturday readying that one outfit. I was proud of it and no one could tell me otherwise.

Sunday was a different story. since it was the seireitei day off my friends father came home and was all happy and excited about tomorrow, just as much as we were. I was more than excited to get to meet everyone and hopefully one day be apart of their squads like my brother he was in the stealth punishment force he was a very skilled guy that taught me everything I know but he was killed in a mission a while ago. I am still kind of angry about that but it was bound to happen. I really want to meet his stern ' ruled with an iron fist commander. soi-fon, I want to meet her, have an awesome sparring match then bring up my brother.

I am sure she remembers him, he was her lieutenant after all. After hanging with my friend and his father. I went home to train for that morning. I was so pumped I was going to meet my idol's idol. I couldn't wait, sleep was almost impossible if I hadn't passed out at about 8:30pm. Monday morning. I got up early, but not too early. got in the tub and then got dressed. I was so ready to go. when my friend and his father came to get me I almost ran out the door. my friend, who's name I forgot to mention which is Hayate, saw me he smiled and hugged me like usual. we walked closely talking about how awesome this was going to be and when we got there. there were shinigamis everywhere along with people I had seen in town and people I had never seen before.

I liked how the mood was cheery and what not. Everyone was laughing and talking. I loved the feeling of that place. I briefly wondered what it was like without all these people there, before hayate dragged me by the hand to some stairs. mostly young men almost at their middle twenties came down from and went up the stairs followed by a few women accompanying them. "that's squad 2's barrack." he said smiling and staring in awe, just like I was. "we should come here last to have fun then get down to business..who knows captain soi-fon may just pick you to be on her squad" he laughed a little.

I smiled a little and snickered. "yeah come on. business later." hayate grabbed my hand again and we walked to another place. it looked like the 10ths barrack. "this is captain Hitsugaya's squad, squad 10" hayate walked in and stayed close to me. I smiled, he was so protective of me. he didn't even want anyone to look at me the wrong way without facing his wrath. "hey kids looking for someone?" a lady said. hayate and me shook our heads "oh well, you want a tour?" she asked smiling. hayate looked at me and I nodded eagerly and so did he. she turned and started walking into the building. as we walked I looked at her noticeable features to remember who she was.

her hair was a dark orange it reached to about her middle back, and her breast were enormous. it made me think of my own chest size..just barely above flat. I sighed and hayate raised an eyebrow in question to my distasteful sound. I waved it off as we entered the building. "so what are your names?" she asked looking over to us with a cheery sound in her voice. hayate spoke up first as usual. "my name is hayate" she smiled and looked to me. "my name is shun-yoshi..but shun for short is okay too." she smiled "nice names you two. my name is lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10. nice to meet yah."hayate and I both gasped

"you're a lieutenant?!" rangiku smiled putting a hand on her hip. "yeah. do I not look the part?" I raised my eyebrows contemplating to say yes or not. hayate answered before I could respond. "shouldnt you be more..intimidating like her?" he pointed to the tall lean female at the end of the hall with the tan skin and the orange jacket and purple hair. the woman he pointed to looked down the hall at us curiously. "oh you mean yoruichi? she's like that because she is a hand to hand combat specialist and at one point was captain of squad 2 she's really fun you two should meet her." she waved to yoruichi who looked next to her smiled and said goodbye to whoever it was and came to us.

she reached us. "hey rangiku what's up?" she smiled. I noticed her golden eyes and blushed before looking away. she was gorgeous I thought "giving these two a tour. I said they should meet you." yoruichi smiled a toothy grin "oh that's cool rangiku. the names yoruichi shihoin. nice to meet you two." hayate smiled and shook her hand smiling brightly. "my name is hayate. and this is my best friend shun I'm sure she's more than pleased to meet you." he pushed me forward to greet her. I was completely shocked. I almost felt the need to praise her there and then. she was exactly who I wanted to be like in the future.

"shun-yoshi tadashi nice to meet you." I said as calmly as possible but the words came out all wrong and out of order. I was so nervous. the woman laughed. "a bit nervous huh?" I nodded frantically. "well you know what gets me unnerved?" I shook my head and looked up at her. she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. " a good ol' spar." she laughed after that. my eyes widened. i couldn't believe my ears. had they played tricked on me? or was this real. hayate stepped in happily for my lack of words "she totally knows how to hold her own. she came here to ask to spar with captain soi-fon." I heard those words and I felt every blood cell rush to my face and i looked down nervously.

rangiku and yoruichi looked at each other. "she's that good?" rangiku asked looking at me with a questionable look. hayate nodded smiling widely and i had the need to run out and never return but then I would be abandoning everything I hoped of accomplishing in life. so I stood rooted in place, face as red as my sash, and head down. yoruichi looked at me and smiled "so shun. how about that match?" I looked up at the golden eyed woman with surprise. I was expecting that she would have protested my ambitions. "you mean it?" I asked shocked still. she nodded "if you want to be able to get to soi-fon then you have to get through me." she pointed proudly to herself

"I did train soi-fon after all." my jaw dropped and I fell to my knees. 'I just met my idol's idol trainer….best day ever.' I yelled in my head. I couldn't tell how long I was out but I was out long enough for hayate to tell them I basically worshipped soi-fon and anyone around her closely. yoruichi smiled kindly and helped me up after my little episode of shock. "so you still up for that match?" she asked which brought me back to reality and out of whatever trance I was in. to get pumped enough to answer with enthusiasm "oh yeah!" hayate smiled and followed behind me and yoruichi along side rangiku.

yoruichi had her arm over my shoulder as we walked and she talked about a lot of things. she talked about herself, some guy named ichigo I should meet and soi-fon and another lady named kukaku who is apparently a 'blast' to be with. I had no idea what she meant but acted like I did to save her from explaining. we got to an open area where the cherry blossom trees bloomed and the petals scattered themselves all over the grass. It was very peaceful. I breathed in the air and sighed contently. "this is where myself and soi-fon trained before she became captain. so if you have any hope of becoming like her or even greater than her you have to start where she did."

I nodded looking around at the few people that decided it was okay to chill under the beautiful trees. " if you want you don't have to hold back. just be mindful of your surroundings. okay?" the tan woman stated in a more serious tone. I nodded taking off my shoes and socks. fighting with shoes was so uncomfortable to me so I took them off and I could tell yoruichi was a bit curious about what I did so I took liberty to explain. "fighting with shoes or anything on my feet feels uncomfortable and throws off my balance so I take them off." yoruichi nodded smirking at this new information. "whenever you're ready shun go for it. first down for more than three seconds wins"

I nodded and at that moment i dashed at her half force which I thought was fast enough, I couldn't go any faster with the weights on me either, it was enough to surprise her and she quickly dodged my kick which was indeed was a straightforward attack. she dodged and counter attacked with using the force of the speed I came at her with against me and firmly put her arm in the way of my kick and swing to hard up that I flipped back landing on my feet. "you got some speed there shun. I like that." she commented smirking. I rushed at her again this time disappearing before reaching her and reappearing behind her attempting a trip but she easily avoided it but wasn't expecting me to just simply grab her leg. and yank it far enough back to get her in the falling motion not letting go of her leg.

once half way down i flipped just high enough to get her in a leg lock which she again got out of and turned it against me. it happened so fast that i barely felt the pain until after. i got out of it and back up a few yards. "nice work shun. but you can do better i know it." yoruichi encouraged a grin on her face. i thought for only mere seconds before i noticed yoruichi wasn't in front of me like i had last saw her. i sensed her behind me. her leg coming toward my head at high speeds. i had no time to dodge so i blocked it with my fore arm. she smiled that i blocked successfully and counter attacked with a round-house kick holding her leg.

she dodged though and flashed out my grip. I was surprised momentarily but noticed her flash to me with such speed that time I couldn't evade. i wasn't fast enough. and as I was hit in the back I went flying into the wall and kinda sat there for a second. yoruichi let her guard down thinking it was over when i flashed to her and tackled her to the ground and landed on top of her. she looked shocked but smiled after realizing what just happened. "you have got some skill shun. I can say that. and if you are trained you could be one of the best." yoruichi said laughing a bit that she lost.

i beamed with happiness but the position looked a bit wrong we were in. i was over yoruichi my hands on either side of her body and i realized we were really close. i blushed and got up quickly getting a bit embarrassed by how close we were. yoruichi noticed it and laughed she leaned on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "don't worry shun. no harm no foul" i blushed a bit and smiled knowing that there was nothing to worry about. yoruichi smiled to rangiku and a few others that gathered to watch our small sparring match. "she's good in my book." rangiku smiled and gave her the thumbs up. hayate ran up to me and hugged me.

picking me up as he did so. "you did so well shun! your brother would be so proud!" i smiled softly yoruichi raised an eyebrow and cautiously asked "your brother?" i nodded "yeah.. he was the one who trained me." she nodded "i give him props then. i'd love to get a chance to meet him." i smiled a bit sadly. "i think if you spend even a while here you would have met him." i laughed a little. "well what's his name?" rangiku asked smiling wanting an answer badly. "Hideaki Tadashi." i answered and both women's eyes widened. "hideaki is your brother? lieutenant Tadashi was your brother?" rangiku said in disbelief and i nodded.

"He taught me everything i know." rangiku felt bad for me and i knew she did. "im so sorry for your loss. he was really a great guy. me and him were very close." rangiku said. yoruichi nodded "yeah i knew him too. he was really cool." i nodded " yeah. well i know he wouldn't want me to be all sad and stuff about him i know he would want me to be happy. so thats exactly what im doing." rangiku smiled and so did yoruichi. "nice way of thinking positively." yoruichi commented and started walking. rangiku was confused why she walked off "where are you going?" she yelled. yoruichi yelled over her shoulder. "im going to tell soi-fon she has a new potential lieutenant pupil."

i smiled and ran after her and hayate followed but rangiku didn't. "i think i will catch up later. i'll see you when you come back." and rangiku left and we, me and hayate, followed youichi to the stairs again and she walked up skipping stairs and we followed quickly. my heart beated faster the closer we got to the top and when we got to the top my heart skipped a beat seeing how beautiful the grounds were. it was breath taking no wonder hideaki never wanted to come home. i would want to stay if i could too. as yoruichi made her way down the rest of the stairs a few men saluted her and even bowed in respect. the guards we pasted on the way into the main building they bowed deep greeted her with "hello Yoruichi-dono"

she smiled and waved to them going in casually. hayate grabbed my hand noticing the look we were getting from some of the men. he death glared at them for looking at me like that. i just loved the way he got so mad when people looked at me the wrong way. we reached a door and yoruichi knocked ,a wide grin on her face. "hey soi-fon~," she called. "come in." was the surprised sounding voice. i stopped and took a deep breath knowing i was finally going to meet her. yoruichi opened the door and walked in us in tail. "yoruichi what brings you here?" the woman behind the desk asked. her hair was a raven color with two long braids. she was small.

i imagined her to be taller but i was okay with that. her eyes were gray and hard. her gaze was soft looking at yoruichi, probably because she has history with her "oh, i was just dropping off a very talented, very determined girl that will more than likely meet your standards." she grabbed me by my shoulders and sat me in the chair in front of her. i blushed feeling soi-fon look over me. i felt my body shaking with nervousness. she stood from her desk. "stand up." she said calmly and i did so immediately. she was incredibly shorter than i thought but we were almost eye level i was a bit taller. but by the look on her face she didn't give a damn.

"so what's your name?" she stood in front of me leaning on her desk. "my name is shun-yoshi tadashi." apparently she had heard my name before and she looked at me a bit differently. "oh so you're her...the little sister tadashi never shut up about." i nodded a bit happily. "he never told me that you could fight." she folded her arms over her chest which i just noticed was about the same size as mine. my brothers words echoed in my head. 'if anyone asks who trained you it wasn't me got it.' i contemplated lying but decided on the truth. "yeah, he taught me everything i know. and i spent a couple of years in the shinigami school but dropped out because of financial issues." soi-fon nodded then turned her gaze to yoruichi.

"So i take it that since you brought her here that she got you." yoruichi nodded scratching the back of her head. "yeah she did get the slip on me. i'll tell you the full story later." soi-fon nodded unfolding her arms. again looking to me. "you seem to have a lot of spiritual energy as well." i raised an eyebrow. "i..do?" i barely knew what she just said. "hm..seems you need to know that basics as well." soi-fon closed her eyes re- folding her arms and took a rather thoughtful stance. i glanced at hayate and he smiled to comfort me and i smiled back. soi-fon's voice snapped me back to look at her. "i can train you. teach you the basics and in no time you can take your brothers place."she smirked and i unconsciously hugged her.

"thank you captain soi-fon! i won't let you down!" before i could even register what i just did i noticed her hand on top of my head and she hugged me back. despite hugging a complete stranger.. the hug felt right. like i was suppose to do that. but i let go thinking it was just my imagination. but felt a bit empty after releasing the small woman. There was a sort of ache in my chest that cried for me to hug her again but I knew that would be awkward in all degrees. the small woman looked at yoruichi in a way that make her nod and she took her and hayate out. and she shut the door behind her.

"alright since you're my new little protege then you have options. you can live with the rest of the men in the the seireitei but i wouldn't recommend that. or you could stay with me in my place. i wouldn't mind that. and finally there's the options of staying at your house and coming here everyday to train and then leave." i thought for a while. the men were all so..manly i would be so uncomfortable. that was out the question. living with soi-fon. i wondered if my brother lived with her or was she doing this because she actually wanted the best for me. and going home and coming back everyday was a long walk everyday.

and the most convenient option was to live with soi-fon. but i couldn't leave hayate out there by himself. "living with you is the most convenient but i'm worried about my friend hayate." she raised an eyebrow. "well i suppose i could arrange somewhere he could stay but it will be hard. dont get your hopes up." i nodded and smiled a light blush on me face. "thank you captain." she nodded. "well you can go get your things and you can move in tonight i'll send a few of my men to help with that."i nodded and she smiled. she was cute. i couldn't believe that i thought that at first but i let the protest slip away as she walked behind her sat back down in the chair.

"also tell yoruichi that she is welcome as well." she continued to do her paper work. i bowed "yes ma'am." then headed for the door grabbing the knob i heard her voice. "if im not home by the time you get there make yourself comfortable. just dont mess anything up." i nodded " yes captain." and i left the room closing the door behind me. i was moving in with her and being personally trained by her. my life couldn't get any better. i laid on the door frame and just smiled. "so how did it go?" hayate asked excitedly. i had to address yoruichi before anything. "captain soi-fon said that you're welcome at her house tonight and that her men will come and get my stuff to move in tonight and she said that she would train me" yoruichi nodded with a smirk.

hayate hugged me tightly. "She also said that you could stay here too hayate." he smiled "really?" he blushed a little bit. "well i wouldn't really wanna trouble you at all you can do what you got to and then you can tell me about it in your free time." i smiled softly and hugged him back. "what about you and your wanting to protect me?" he smiled. "well i use to, then you joined the 13 court guard squads and you didn't need me anymore." i held him tightly. "well okay. but if you can stay will you?" he nodded "of course if they let me.. because I'm just kind of free-loading im of no real use. i wouldn't be surprised if they kicked me out for breathing the seireitei air." he laughed and i laughed along with him.

after having the absolute best day of my life i went home that night and told hayate's dad and my mother and father what happened. hayate's father was happy for me and was very surprised. My mother and father weren't as happy for me as he was. i came in bursting through the door like i was running from a hollow. my parents looked at me with surprise. "i take it you had a really good day?" my mother asked as she was doing the dishes. i nodded out of breath. "yeah i have great news!" my father looked at me turning his eyes away from the television. "what's the great news?" he smiled looking at me from the couch.

"okay, now you have to promise not to be mad okay?" they looked at each other and i knew from that moment how all this was going to go down hill. So i put on my calmest voice and cutest face. "i got accepted into the 13 court guard squads. in division 2 like hideaki. and the men are coming to move me out tonight." i expected them to yell at me but i just got a simple "no, you can't join. they will just have to get someone else" from my mother. and a slightly angry "so you want to follow your brother's footsteps..to the grave alright." i wanted to tell them just in case i just left which i thought i was going to have to do. so i just shrugged it off and went to my room and started packing my things.

as i was packing my things i was slightly sad that my parents would be mad at me but i quickly got over it because i was going to be getting somewhere in life, unlike them. i don't want anyone to get the wrong idea but i love my parents i really do but living here, doing nothing, i will never accomplish anything or meet anyone new, like captain soi-fon. i stopped mid thought and wondered why i thought of captain soi-fon at a time like this. i then remembered the hug and how nice it felt. i wanted to hug her again but then i thought about how weird that would be just to ask for a hug from your commander and trainer.

i quickly dismissed the thought as i heard a ruckus in the front of the house. i heard my father's voice and some other man. " she has to come with us. she has been summoned by the head captain!" the man yelled. "i dont give a damn who she was summoned by she's my daughter she isn't going any goddamn where!" my father yelled stepping into the ninja looking male's face. "dad!" i yelled running in between them. "stop it! there isn't anything you can do to stop me. this is what i want to do! why can't you and mom just let me be happy?!" i screamed at my ropes end with them both.

My father looked at me for a while and sighed, "we lost hideaki...we don't want to lose you to." i felt bad i yelled for the reason he gave. "mom , dad nothing is going to happen to me. i promise. and if something were to happen i will make sure with my life that you both will know first. okay." my dad looked at my mom and she hesitantly nodded. "alright shun. you go baby girl and you better come and visit often." i smiled happily hugging him, he kissed my forehead and let me go run to get my things. i kissed my mother goodbye and said i would be back sooner than she thought. and did the same to my father before meeting up with the two men that waited rather patiently for me. one took my bag and the other walked close to me just as hayate would do.

which brought up my thoughts to my best friend. i looked to the guy on my left. "was hayate moved in as well?" he men exchanged looks. "oh not that we know of. i don't think so though. head captain doesn't take kindly to freeloaders." i nodded coming to the conclusion i would be alone during my training. but of course it was going to be that way. As we reached the seireitei i felt comforted for some reason. i ignored this feeling as we headed for a big building that we didn't visit while here early. "so where are we going?" i asked in general to either of them. the guy carrying my bag answered "the head captain wants to meet you" i swallowed hard and sighed. i didn't think i was going to meet him until later.

Walking up the stairs i got more and more nervous but hid it nicely. i was going to meet the guy that is the head of all the captains. i was scared and excited at the same time. when we reached the doors. the guy on my left knocked. a very manly voice answered "come in!" the two men opened the door and allowed me to go inside a man with a long white beard and long white eyebrows with a cross scar on his head holding a cane of some sort. "So you are hideaki's little sister. shun-yoshi." the man said. i nodded i had no idea who he was. "my name is head captain yamamoto." i bowed in respect. "so i was informed that you will be staying with soi-fon and being trained by her. is this correct?"

i nodded. "yes sir that is correct" he opened his eyes and looked at me. his eyes were cold and emotionless it sent a shiver down my spine. "that means that you have to be skilled like your brother," his look softened a bit. "sorry for your loss. he will be missed dearly."i nodded trying to not let my calm shell break. "but because you're his sister doesn't mean you will get special treatment. you have to earn it just like he did" i nodded understanding. "don't worry head captain i will do my best to not let you down" i bowed deep.

he nodded dismissing me and left and the two men were outside the door waiting for me. they escorted me to soifon's house and they dropped my bag at the door and left. i carried my bag in the house. it was really nice. very organized and clean. and from the dead silence i guessed no one was there. i laid on the couch taking off my socks and sighed. knowing my true test began tomorrow. i closed my eyes dozing off for a while then waking up to the sound of someone walking in.

"you awake?" she asked coming into the living room and looking over me. i opened my eyes and blushed, it was soi-fon. i sat up quickly rubbing my eyes. "oh captain soi-fon i-" she cut me off. "no need to be so jumpy i just asked if you were awake." i shook my head. " come on shun" she went into another room. her bedroom. i wasn't sure what she wanted me to do in here. her bed was huge for her a queen size with raven colored sheets that looked like silk. she went into her drawer and rummaged through it for a minute. before pushing me back on the bed and putting a pair of pajamas on my lap. "i'm getting in the shower. get changed into something more comfortable." she headed into her bathroom with her towel shutting the door behind her.

i looked at the pajamas. a pair of dark blue pants and a matching button up shirt. it had the initials 'H.T' on the left side on the shirt and the same on the right on the pants. they were my brother's so that means that he lived here too. i put the pajamas on and they were too big but i liked it. i smelled like him. i laid down in her bed and curled up thinking about what type of relationship hideaki could have had with soi-fon.

when soi-fon came out out the shower in a tank top and a pair of shorts a towel around her head to dry her hair. i glanced at her then blushed at how she really looked. the shorts and shirt hugged her body tightly her wet hair messed up a bit. her toned arms and legs were still wet from the shower. i could feel myself getting hot. she noticed i was staring. "what?" she asked looking directly at me. i shook my head and buried my head deep into one of the super soft pillows. she smirked. "you are too much like your brother." she said as she climbed into bed.

i looked at her to ask what she meant but i decided on a better question. "what kind of relationship did you have with my brother?" she stayed quiet for a bit. assuming she didn't want to answer she changed the subject. "you will have to wake up early tomorrow i suggest getting some rest." i sighed unhappy with not getting an answer but went to sleep anyways.

i dreamt about my brother that night. the last time i had saw him, we were training and then we started playing. he took me to eat and then we went home and he had to leave. i started crying knowing that was the last time i would see him. i woke up dim rays of sunlight came through the shades. i noticed i was alone in bed i got up and went to the kitchen. soi-fon was there sitting at the island counter having some tea. she smiled "morning shun." i smiled "morning captain. i guess you have been up a while?" she nodded sipping her tea "yes, ive been up since 4:30 " i thought of what time it was and i sighed. it was only 5:56 "you may want to get ready were leaving at 6:15" i yawned "yes ma'am." and headed to get my training cloths ready. soi-fon headed into her room and the next minute i saw her she was dressed in her full uniform. "you get to the training grounds and i will meet you there. i have a captain's meeting to attend." i nodded "okay. i'll see you soon." she nodded leaving right after that. i sighed bringing my thoughts back to what soi-fon was to my brother. were they just friends? were they much more? it hurt to think about so with a heavy sigh i got dressed and looked for something to eat.

i looked in the fridge. she must be a vegetarian. i thought looking at no meat in the fridge whatsoever except for fish. it was interesting. i grabbed a few apples and juggled them as i walked out. hideaki taught me to do so and i proudly did it when i could. it was nice doing something he taught me beside fighting. as i walked out of the house i saw that it was still relatively dawn. i walked along the path i remembered that would take me to the area where soi-fon would train me. the road was pretty much bare. as i passed the different looking buildings and barracks i saw the captains all leave to the captains meeting.

some gave me a side glance others waved and smiled. which i returned in kindness. when i got to where i was going i laid in the grass and meditated. i had no idea how long i was out for i just know that by the time i opened my eyes i was next to soi-fon. who was also meditating. i opened my eyes and blushed intensely at how close we were. her knee was on mine and she seemed to be perfectly okay with this. i took a deep breath trying to calm myself then i thought about how i was going to handle how she fought. if i could barely stand next to her for a minute without freaking out i wouldn't be able to handle how she moved ever so swiftly through combat.

i went back to meditating to calm my nerves and it worked slightly until i felt a hand on top of my head. "alright come on." she said calmly and i got up barely comprehending what was going to happen. "alright now since this is only day one. i am going over the basics. no fighting today." i sighed in slight relief as i watched her sit across from me.

she began talking and i listened carefully every so often accidently looking in the wrong places before quickly averting my eyes back to her face. but over all i was listening and when she was done she told me to recite everything she told me to the best of my abilities she must have known i was staring a bit. Yet, even though i had a few small blank outs i managed some how to say everything exactly how she said it to me. she nodded and stood up. "alright any questions?" she folded her arms. i looked up at her from the ground. i really wanted to ask her to give me an answer to last night's question, but i decided to bring it up later. i shook my head and also stood.

"are you hungry?" she asked walking out the area with her signature frown on her face. i wanted to say no but i was so use to eating at least 4 times a day that my stomach protested my original answer by growling loudly. i blushed and nodded. soi-fon sighed and picked up her pace i followed behind keeping a respectable distance and so i could watch her walk, i thought i was really low for this. we reached some sort of store. it looked rather expensive. i looked to her. she handed me some money. her head turned away from me and her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall to the store. "go get what you want." she said sternly.

i took the money smiling a bit and nodded going into the store.

there was pretty much everything in there. but since i didn't want to seem like a mooch and take all her money i got only a few candy bars and some pop. With a lot of what she gave me left over. i went back outside to her sipping on a cherry pop i had got and offered her the change. she looked at the change and waved it off "keep it." and she walked off. i caught up with her putting the money in my pocket. we weren't headed to the barrack and neither to her house. so i had to Figure we were running errands which was her daily life. I guess.

i quietly followed eating my treats she let me buy. we went almost everywhere in the seireitei. and when we got back to our own barrack it was well into the night. and she lead me into training area. "come on," she took off her yellow obi and threw her captain's haori off and stripped off the top of her shinigami uniform. she had on the punishment squad uniform. the back and shoulders were all open. it showed her toned arms and back. i blushed a little. i took off my socks and shoes and my weighted belt and wrist cuffs.

"alright shun, i want you to fight me just how you fought yoruichi. don't be afraid to go all out." she smirked and took her stance. i took mine also and attacked first. we spent all night and the rest of our nights together in my childhood and my middle teen years training all out at night in that area. and i enjoyed every moment of it. i couldn't ask for a better life. i supposed it was safe to say that i worshipped soi-fon by then and i devoted my entire life to be like her if not better. and i practiced constantly to make sure that would one day come true.


	2. Developing Feelins

**Chapter 2**

 _\- Developing Feelings -_

 _(Soi-Fon)_

 **(A.N: Welcome to the second installment of Stay With Me. Not much to say except that this chapter is shorter than the last, sorry ^^; Also I will be updating every other day so the next installment (from my day perspective) will be this up coming Tuesday the 19th. And it should be easy to know when after than. Thanks for reading, leave a review, and ENJOY!)**

 **I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

When yoruichi brought in the little girl into my office on the open seireitei day. I had no idea what she thought she was doing but for whatever reason I let it happen. "Soi-fon I have taken the liberty to bring you fresh talent in the form of this little girl" I heard her say this and I looked up at the girl she referred to. Getting up from my desk I noticed something familiar about the girl. "So what's your name?" I asked leaning on my desk, "My name is Shun-yoshi Tadashi" hearing her name confirmed I knew her from somewhere. My former lieutenant's little sister he never shut up about. I let my mean side slip a bit.

Knowing that she was Tadashi's little sister, the one he cared for so much. Made me care for her. it was weird.. I never felt this way with anyone else. But by the time I seriously realized where I was seriously going with this. I had agreed to let her move in, and to train her personally. After she and the others left I headed to my house and noticed Tadashi's crap was everywhere. So I cleaned up, his clothes, his papers, and occasionally random plates of food. I was sad that he wouldn't be here anymore.

Folding up his clothes I held one of his shirts close to me. I sighed heavily avoiding the tears that threatened my eyes since i heard the news. I put the shirt in the drawer and headed back in the bed room . It felt empty in here without his tall, broad presences there. It was going to be a while before I got over Hideaki's death. But at least I could be a bit distracted while I was with his adorable little sister.

That evening after I had finished all my paperwork and what not. I headed home. Part of me just wanted to never go home. There were too many memories there, especially on my bed. But I had new little roommate and I couldn't just leave her there by herself. I was kind of excited. As I picked up the pace heading home. I thought about Hideaki greeting me as I came in with a surprise hug and the occasional kiss. I stopped knowing that wasn't going to be the case.

When I got home I saw little Shun laying on the couch asleep. She reminded me of her brother too much. I walked over to her sleeping form and quietly asked "Are you awake?" She jumped up as if I startled her, eyeing me for a second then trying to come up with some excuse as to why she was on the couch "I only asked if you were awake. Calm down and follow me." I went into my room, she followed hesitantly I pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed and I went in my drawer and passed her a pair of her brother's pajamas. I couldn't stand them being in there any longer and I just needed them gone before I broke down. She took the pajamas in shock and before she could even ask I was headed to the bathroom. " I'm going to take a shower." I said and closed the door behind me.

I got in the tub and sighed feeling the pent up sadness overcome my senses and I cried silently. I couldn't deny that I missed him here. Holding him, breathing in his scent, the way his silky hair felt on my fingers, the way his voice would call my name as if it were a thin sheet of glass not wanting to break it. After I got out the tub. I put on a tank top and some shorts. I didn't care about underwear at that point I was drained.

When I went back in my room and stood there drying my hair I noticed Shun was staring at me a coat of red covered her cheeks. I smirked a little then got in bed saying " You're too much like your brother." My back was to her. I could feel her eyes staring a hole into me. Then she finally said something. " What kind of relationship did you and my brother have?" I froze. I had no real clue how to answer that question. So I changed the subject as smooth as possible. "You're going to have to get up really early I suggest getting some rest." I heard her sigh and I fell asleep.

I woke up at my usual time, I felt like shit. I got up eyes still closed. Made my way to the kitchen and made some tea. I sat at my island counter for once and silently drank my tea. I sat there for a while just looking at my reflection in the tea. I took my final gulp of it and I saw Shun walk in. Her pajamas were all ruffled and she had a bed head. I smiled "Morning Shun." She smiled back "Morning Captain. I guess you have been up a while?" I nodded sipping my tea "Yes, I've been up since 4:30 " it was only 5:56 "You may want to get ready were leaving at 6:15." She yawned "Yes ma'am." and she headed to get ready. I headed into my room to get dressed and when I got dressed a hell butterfly informed me of a Captains meeting in 5 minutes. I went out and told shun "You get to the training grounds and I will meet you there. I have a Captain's meeting to attend." She nodded "Okay. I'll see you soon." I nodded leaving right after that.

I headed to the Captain's meeting walking along side Toshiro **(I know that is not right.)**. He looked at me briefly. I felt a bit irritated that he looked at me "What is it?" I asked angrily. He shrugged. "I was wondering what's with the over attitude today? missing your boyfriend?" I snapped at him "What makes you think that?! It's not like I'm sad and moppy like the rest of you idiots!" he sighed and looked at me. "We are just worried about you. You were the closest to him than any of us." I scoffed. "Your worry is wasted here. There is nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine." I walked ahead of him feeling the pain in my chest saying I didn't care.A lump in my throat that I had to ignore for a while as I went into the meeting room.

The meeting was pretty simple. Just an update report on the squads. but right before he dismissed head captain turned to me. "Captain soi-fon...How's the girl?" I thought of the last time I saw her, she looked troubled. "She's fine sir." I asked. He nodded and he dismissed us. I headed out the room and then went to the training grounds to find Shun sitting in the grass meditating. It reminded me of when I would find Tadashi waiting for me by meditating. I sat next to her and meditated as well. It was a little while before I opened my eyes again and when I did everything was how I remember. I got up and put a hand on Shun's head thus causing her to open her eyes. "Alright come on." she looked a bit confused. "Alright now since this is only day one. I am going over the basics. No fighting today." She sighed with a bit of a smiled on her face.

I began explaining everything I knew and something I didn't know. All while keeping my eyes on the girl. Her eyes would drift a bit on my body which were the moments I thought she wasn't paying attention. But I ignored her staring and continued and when I finished I had her explain to me everything I told her to the best of her own memory abilities. I was surprised that she said everything exactly how i said it. I was relieved that this session was over and I walked back to the streets. She followed quickly. "Are you hungry?" I asked a bit emotionless. Before she answered her stomach growled and I sighed. I walked faster and took her to a convenience store near to where we would be going next.

I went in my pocket and gave her some cash. "Go get what you want." I leaned on the wall and she took the money happily then went in the store. A few minutes went by and she came out the store drinking some pop. And offered the change to me, I waved it off "You keep it" and I walked off to our next stop.

The rest of the day was getting a lot of traveling done and a few people I would rather not see dealt with. When we got back in the neighborhood. It was well into the night. I was ready to go to bed but I wanted to be really tired when I got home so I headed to the place where my men train and,of course, Shun followed without a question. We got to the training ground and I began to strip to my punishment squad uniform. Which only required me to take off my yellow obi, the captain's haori and the top to the shinigami uniform. Shun watched every move I made and while she took off her belt wrist cuffs and shoes and socks.

"Alright Shun, I want you to fight me like you did with Yoruichi and don't hold back." I took my stance and waited for her. She also took her stance and went to attack first.

we spent all night exchanging kicks and punches and combos.

Every morning and every evening was like this for as long as she had been with me, which were years. What she decided to do with her free time was up to her whether she decided to follow me every day or go bug someone else, that was up to her. But honestly those were the best times i've had. I thought for a while that I had fallen for the girl just like like I did for her brother but I denied the simple fact of this because she seemed to not really care for me this way so I kept it to myself. And whether she wanted to discuss this or not was up to her.


	3. We have to talk

**Chapter 3**

-We Have To Talk-

(Shun)

 **(A.N: Alright chapter 3 is up(THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M). This chapter not only has a CRAP ton of grammer errors (I'll go back and edit it but for now, update!) This has some M rated language and some detailed intimate themes so this is your WARNING. If you don't like please don't read. Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.)**

as the years went by (only 4) . i began to notice that my feelings for soi-fon change into something more complicated. something i couldn't really explain. but i knew one thing. as long as i was with her and she was okay. i was good. i wasn't sure how she felt about me at all but my devotion and loyalty were limitless. and people knew this. i was with yoruichi and kukaku one day when they questioned me about it.

"so shun, what's the deal with you and soi-fon." yoruichi asked casually enough to sound like it was normal conversation. i blushed a deep red and almost messed up my drawing. "what do you mean what's the deal?" i asked trying to see what she meant was what i thought she meant. "oh you know exactly what we mean shun~," kukaku said smirking. i stopped drawing and thought about it. i still wasn't sure. we talked but just never about that. "i..don't know." i answered and they both sighed. "shun it's as clear as day that you love her. has this never come into conversation before?" the tan woman asked. i shook my head. "we talk but never that deeply." yoruichi smirked. "you should tell her.. you never know how she will react." i sighed. "that's why i DON'T want to tell.. i don't know how she will react. i guess i'm scared of rejection."

kukaku patted my head. "has she ever said no to you before?" i thought and my eyes widened a little. "no, she hasn't." they smiled. "that's a good sign. right there." yoruichi said and patted my shoulder. "so what's the harm in telling her your feelings?" i sighed. i wasn't really ready to even begin to tell her about my complex feeling toward her. i felt that being around her was enough for the moment. to be able to just be close enough to her to not receive that scowl that she gives everyone else was a blessing to me. i was perfectly okay where i was with her. but i nodded promising them i would tell her, not soon, but one day.

i went back to the seireitei my book bag hanging off one shoulder. i wasn't sure where i was going but my feet continued walking until i reached the bar that most of the shinigami hung out. a few waved to me as i walked past. i liked hanging out with them a lot. especially when they were drunk they were hilarious. i snickered to myself as i walked. "what's so funny there shun?" i heard someone say. it was lieutenant renji abarai, he was like my brother to a certain degree. he was with lieutenant izuru kira. the guy with the blonde hair and long bang over his right eye. i smiled "nothing really just thinking." they smiled too. "so where were you headed?" kira asked. i shrugged "wherever my feet take me." i laughed a little. "well in that case you're coming with us!" renji said. i tilted my head. "and where were you guys going?" renji smirked. "lieutenant yachiru told us to come get you and bring you to her when we saw you." i sighed. the little pink haired girl that rode on captain zaraki's shoulder all day. first off that huge guy scared me to death but the little girl hanging on his shoulder made him seem more human. " and what was this about?" he shrugged " she just said bring you to her so are you going to come willingly?" kira asked. i was in no real mood for a fight even if it was just for fun. but i couldn't fight the lieutenants i was only the rank of a fifth seat shinigami so i nodded following them talking about funny stuff the entire way there. renji was hilarious, loved that guy. not like that just like friendly love.

when we got to squad eleven's barrack they stopped and so did i. zaraki noticed us before we even had a chance to go in. "what are you three magots doing here?" he said his raspy voice sending a shiver down my spine. "lieutenant yachiru wanted to see shun." he looked at me and i almost lost my footing. his gaze was almost overwhelming. "hm..alright but only the girl goes. you two scram!" they looked to me and they left. leaving me alone with the intimidating man. "come on she's in here." he said and walked into his barack. i followed behind him. "so your hideaki's little sister right?" he asked in a more calm tone. "yeah, thats me." in over all the years i had been there. i had never once spoken to this man. "you seem just like him. he use to be my sparring buddy." my jaw would have dropped to the floor had it not been attached to my head. "he was?" i asked a bit in disbelief. "yeah he was. your brother was one hell of a swordsman and a fighter. anyone below captain level was a fool to mess with him. he was one tough guy. he had my respect. but you," he looked over his shoulder at me. "he talked about you how good you were at fighting. you'll have to show me how good when you're done with training." i smirked. i couldn't deny i loved challenges. "alright." i said as he stopped and pointed at a door. "her office. she should be in here." i nodded "thank you captain." i went inside. she was inside with captain kyoraku's lieutenant Nanao Ise.

"oh shun, good you weren't busy." Nano said smiling. yachiru jumped from her desk and into my arms hugging me. "hi shun-chan!" she said happily. i smiled. "hey yachiru," i looked to Nano "so what's this about." Nano straightened her glasses on her face. "well shun , we were wondering if you wanted to join the S.W.A" i raised an eyebrow. " the Shinigami Women's Association.!" yachiru said happily going back to her snacks on the table. i had heard of the club before but i wasn't sure if i was really sure what they did. "who's in it?" i asked as if i wasn't cool with everyone. yachiru again answered before Nanao had a chance to open her mouth. "Captain unohana, Me, nanao-chan, nemu, captain soi-fon, kiyone, isane, rangiku, momo, rangiku, and yoruichi!" i heard soi-fon and yoruichi. i wondered why they had never told me about the club before. or that they were in it! "so are you in?" Nanao asked looked at me.

i thought for a moment. "sure why not, it sounds fun" i smiled and yachiru again jumped into my arms hugging me. "nice to have you on board shun. and our next meeting is in the club room in the kuchiki manor tomorrow were going shopping in the world of the living for swim suits." i heard swimsuits. "were going swimming?" i asked letting yachiru go. "yes, we rented out one of the beaches in the world of the living. and since none of us own swimming cloths might as well go buy some. you will come too." i sighed i never really liked shopping but i guess i would have to go.

i hung out with those two for a while and then headed to the training grounds to get ready for our nightly training session. the sun was still high in the sky so i sat in the grass and took out my drawing notebook and started sketching. i drew the scene before me. with the trees and petals throughout the grass. i drew what i wanted my zanpakuto to look like. i drew myself a new outfit i planned to get. and a portrait of soi-fon. i was in the middle of drawing it when she showed up. "what are you drawing now?" she asked looking over my shoulder. i quickly closed my notebook and smiled at her. "oh uhm nothing," i got up. putting it in my bag "so training time?" soi-fon eyed me suspiciously but continued to get in her training gear as did i.

we trained again until the usual time and headed home. we went into the bedroom and i was asleep before my head hit the pillow. i dreamed that soi-fon was fondling my breast, touching me, and i was moaning loudly into the night the name of the one i loved.

i woke up earlier than usual and looked around. soi-fon was asleep. i got up and went into the bathroom took a long bath and then went into kitchen and drank some water. i put the cold glass against my aching head. i felt a hand on my head. "what's wrong shun?" she asked. she looked really concerned. i tried my best smile. "just a slight headache." she looked at me more seriously. "you can skip morning training if you don't feel up to it." i stood up much to my head's dislike. "no i'm fine really," i protested but soi-fon saw right through me. "i have paperwork to finish anyways. you rest up. and i probably won't be around this afternoon either. " i nodded knowing exactly where she was going and i imaged her in a swimsuit and my nose began to bleed. "see this is what i meant." soi-fon went to get a towel. i wiped the blood from my nose.

when i was all good and settled soi-fon left. when i was sure my nose was all good i took a short nap. i got dressed and headed for the kuchiki manor. when i got there i thought about where they could have a room byakuya wouldn't know about it. i stopped at his door. then lieutenant Nanao motioned for me to come quietly. i went to her not making a sound. i went in and yachiru, nanao, nemu , yoruichi,isane, and kyone was there as well. they all looked surprised i was there. yachiru took that chance to one say hi and explain. she jumped in my arms as usual. "oh yeah! i forgot to mention we asked shun to join. and now she's coming with us." yoruichi smirked and knew the real reason i was there. then captain unohana and soi-fon came in after i unknowingly started thinking of where this situation could take me. soi-fon looked at yoruichi and smiled and then saw me and her eyes widened. "what are you doing here?" she asked a bit happy to see me. "oh yah know," i scratched my head. "being here, there, everywhere." she eyed me again like this morning. "are you feeling better?" she asked more seriously. and everyone looked at me. "oh yeah yeah yeah im p-perfectly fine." she looked at me up and down and nodded. we all settled in and waited for everyone and then decided to head out.

we got to the world of the living and it was in front of a small run down shop. "kisuke said that our gigais will be in here so he said go for it." soi-fon growled at the sound of his name and yoruichi and i laughed. we all went in and noticed that most of us were there but not mine. kisuke was sitting in the other room. i bust in and looked at him, we was chilled back watching something on the television. "what's up shun?" he said casually. "my gigai.." he looked at me "you're fine you don't need one. you're sort of a special case." he smiled. i thought of what he meant but i let it slide. he noticed my cluelessness.  
"a normal shinigami can't be seen in normal human mirrors" he held up a mirror and i saw myself. "see?" i nodded. "alright, thanks kisuke." he held up his hand and i closed the door and caught up to the others putting on my hood. "alright ready to go" yoruichi lead the way and we all followed. i walked next to yoruichi ahead of the others.

she talked to me rather softly. "so have you brought it up yet?" she asked. i almost tripped. "oh uhm, no not yet." she patted my head. "you should get around to..if you don't hurry then someone may steal her away from you." she smirked and winked. i felt my chest tighten and my head began to ache again from this reality. "i.. just can't seem to find the courage to tell her." i blushed a bit feeling ashamed of myself. "don't worry you're still young shun. you have time." i nodded. "so how has your drawing been going?"she asked smiling. i went into my backpack and grabbed my notebook. "i don't usually let people see what's in here but i trust you won't say anything." I handed it to her and she began flipping through it. "you've gotten much better shun. Maybe you should try selling the decent ones to earn some cash" I thought it would be nice to have some cash in my pocket every now and again so I took up her offer. " alright I think i will" she gave the notebook back and i put it back In my bookbag, swinging said object over my shoulder. and then yoruichi stopped at a store.

"alright! now that we're here. swimsuits everywhere!" and at that we all went in. i was surprised that there were so many swimsuits. all i know is that i looked around like everyone and i found a nice black and red bikini. the red were like flames around the the black was the backdrop. i liked the way it felt too. thin but not too thin. i picked and bought it and i sat near the door and started sketching. i was mostly just sketching what was in my head, mostly the dream i had last night. i had unknowingly drawn exactly what my dream depicted. i stopped and looked that the picture. i realized what i had drawn and thank God that no one had seen it. the way i drew it made it seem like i was drawing porn. lesbian porn at that. thank god i didn't get so far into the picture that i didn't get into real features like facial features or hair for that matter. that would have been the end of me. i immediately turned the page and put the book on the floor in front of me. and the pencil beside it. i sighed and looked at my swim suit then at soi-fon who was with yoruichi picking out swimsuits. i sighed hoping she would like it. then yoruichi came over to the cashier counter and bought a light purple one piece swim suit and an orange and dark green bikini and proudly said "i'll take these." soi-fon sighed and joined her over there. she noticed me out the corner of her eye and saw my notebook in front of me.

"you picked out your swimsuit already?" she asked. i nodded and got up grabbing my notebook closing it. i then took to notice it was almost full. soi-fon also noticed this. "you need a new notebook?" i smiled a bit nervously. "yeah i do..i guess my drawing often used all the pages." she smiled. "it's fine shun, we'll get you as many as you want. and anything you want." i smiled a light blush appearing on my cheeks and yoruichi looked at me out the corner of her eye and smirked. "thank you soi-fon." she waved it off. "no problem shun. its nothing." she said taking the bag from yoruichi who turned to me. "so i couldn't help but hear that you shun needs more artist material." she said a wide grin on her face. soi-fon opened her mouth to interrupt but yoruichi wrapped her arm around my shoulder. and headed to the door. "i would be happy to show you the human arts and crafts store." soi-fon sighed and followed. "hey guys we're goin down the street real fast be right back. unohana you're in charge." yoruichi called back into the store and left with me and soi-fon.

As we walked back down the street. i kept thinking about the dream which in turn made my head hurt. but i ignored the throbbing of my temples and continued to enjoy the time i got to spend with them. "alright this is it." yoruichi said walking in. i followed her and soi-fon behind me.i smirked at all the art material they had, and started mentally making a list of everything i would need for the next whenever. then i stopped realizing that it would be rather pricey, and i didn't want to seem like a mooch. i thought of what i would need to get me on my feet if i was going to just be drawing posters for the guys that wanted them. then i made a mental list of those things. going through the aisles i saw all kinds of things for painters and crafters and finally i came to the skechers aisle. i stared in awe all the different types of things they had there. i grabbed mostly the bigger notebooks they were thick, they would still fit in my bookbag, pencils, charcoal pencils, colored pencils and even a few things of paint and brushes. i was pleased with what i had got and tried my best to add up all the money i would repay whoever was paying for this. it came out to over 100,000 yen. i sighed. i guessed that i would repay who ever paid with whatever i got from my buyers. i sighed and leaned on the cart that yoruichi got for me. i thought for a while, then headed to the cashier. soi-fon didn't look to surprised that i got all that. yoruichi smirked knowing with all the stuff i got i was taking her advice. yoruichi pulled out a silver card and gave it to the cashier which he swiped on a small machine and gave it back to her. "alright lets go." she said smiling. i bagged up my stuff and headed out with them. "you know you could help out by painting famous portraits for us to help fund the S.W.A" i thought about it and looked at the small to-do book i got for the rest of the year. "alright that's do able." i thought and doing all of that plus training and work i wouldn't have much free time.

we got back to the swimsuit shop and they were waiting for us to get back. "hey guys shun had agreed to help raise funds for us." yoruichi said surprising nanao and making yachiru hug me. she looked up at me happily "so you're going to be buying me my snacks for me from now on?" i smiled a little. "i guess." she cheered and jumped off me. nanao nodded approvingly. i smiled a little. "so i guess we go back huh?" nanao said more than likely worrying about her captain. "sure of course." the others agreed. we left the world of the living keeping our gigai's.

soi-fon and i walked home and it was still mid afternoon. as we walked she noticed that my bookbag was open and my notebook was hanging out. she managed to take the notebook out and even close my book bag. she stood next to me for who knows how long flipping through my notebook. when she was halfway through it i noticed and saw what picture she was looking at. she stopped walking "shun." she said almost in shock. i stopped and turned to her and almost died. i immediately took the notebook from her and looked at the picture she was looking at. it was the one i drew when i first started. with her doing an air round house. i sighed. "yes captain?" she looked at me a bit weirdly. "you draw me in your notebook.?" she asked. i looked down and sighed. "occasionally. why?" i answered sounding tired, which i was.

soi-fon looked at me and walked past me without another word. i jogged to catch up to her. for a short person like her she sure could walk fast. the rest of the night we spent in silence soi-fon occasionally giving me a soft smile but her eyes read ' you're hiding something' and i knew she knew i was. i went to bed that night looking at soi-fon's back, i fell asleep rather nervously.

my dream was again like before. except more vivid i woke up sitting up quickly as my dream self came. i almost thought i came myself but i sighed realizing i didn't, but i was wet. like soaked even. and the annoying throbbing of my nether regions telling me they were ready wasn't a pleasant way to wake up, in my opinion. i sighed getting out of bed and went into the bathroom closing the door as quietly as possible. i figured that a bath would help with this. after undressing and getting into the tub i sighed letting the warm water wash over me. i noticed that the bath didnt help after i got out and i just got dressed and went into the kitchen. wrote to soi-fon on a sheet of paper. 'i took a walk i'll be back' and left to walk around to settle my thoughts about the dream so the throbbing would cease.

as i walked through the deserted streets of the seireitei i couldn't help but noticed the more eccentric people were out. like the big buff guys that like to flaunt their big buff ness and more than likely how big their dicks were. i stopped walking, ' i've never been with a guy before..so what makes me think i can be with another girl.' i sighed and thought of hayate the last time i had saw him was at the last open seireitei festival. which was over 3 months. he said he was going into the shinigami academy. and last i heard from him, letter wise, he had been accepted. i sighed continuing my walk. i needed to talk to someone, anyone. about what was going on in my head. but i could never bring this type of thing up in conversation. ever. so i kept my mouth shut as i silently suffered.

it wasn't until one nap after morning training a few weeks after that, that i had had enough. soi-fon was in a captains meeting so i waited rather the door trying to keep my rage under the door opened i opened my eyes and saw soi-fon behind captain kyoraku. she looked at me and smiled then saw my face. and looked at me more concerned. i went up to her. knelt at her feet. "i apologize captain soi-fon in advance. and highly advise you bestow upon me any punishment you see fit." i heard her voice ask what was this about but i toned out everything. i stood to my feet looked her directly in her stormy gray eyes picked her up by her captain's haori much to her dislike and and i kissed her for only a brief moment. she protested at first but gave in. i felt whoever was still there stare in shock as i did that. i immediately dropped her to her feet and knelt again expected her to slap the shit outta me.

after recovering from whatever trance she was in. she picked me up roughly by my hair and brought me to her eye level. her eyes screamed wrath at me. "my office now." she ordered in a growl letting go of my hair. i bowed deep and shunpo'd away. making my way calmly and quickly to soi-fon's office where i waiting patiently. everything was going through my head. ' was she going to punish me? was she going to kick me out? or worse cancel my training with her.'my thoughts were interrupted by soi-fon herself slamming the door and walking over to me hard. she walked in front of me and just looked at me for a while. i expected for her to beat the shit outta me. i had my eyes closed in suspense. but what i heard shocked me. "come here shun." she said softly. i opened my eyes and looked at her obeying what she said. "next time you decide to kiss me mind it be in private." she grabbed my chin using her index finger and thumb, brought our faces together and kissed me softly .i happily accepted the kiss. i broke the kiss and parted from her grip.

"soi-fon..i have to tell you something before we go any further." she looked at me with a look i couldn't quite place. "go ahead i'm all ears." she said leaning on her desk. i took a breath. "but before i tell you anything. what were you to my brother?" i asked mustering all my courage into my next stage. she stayed quiet a while. "well, your brother..he never really cleared up what we were but we acted as if we were lovers. but i can't say that without doubts" i nodded. "did you love him?" i asked softly losing my cool. she stayed quiet, as if she had no idea how to answer. "Did you Love hideaki?" i asked more firmly. she looked away a look that read 'yes' i knelt before her. "fulfilling my promise. i'll tell you." i bowed my head as well. "soi-fon...i love you..i can't deny it any longer.. or keep it to myself...i wanted you to know..and now that i know that you love my brother. you can keep your love to him. he beat me to it..fair and square." soi-fon put a hand on my head and caressed my cheek. "shun." she whispered my name. i couldn't take this.

i yanked away from her grip and ran out hearing her say my name to come back but i kept running. i ran on autopilot, hot tears streaming down my flush cheeks. it hurt. it hurt so bad. living under the same roof , being so close to the one you love and you can't have them because they love another. it hurt worse than any stab or physical injury i thought i could ever receive.

i ended up in squad ten's barrack. i was breathing heavily from crying and must of heard me. she came outside wondering what was all the noise. rangiku already knew. she hugged me close as i crumbled every ounce of strength i had left went into crying my heart out. rangiku held me the entire time, stroking my hair. when i had finally come to a point where i could form coherent words. she asked me. "you want to talk about it." i wasn't sure if i wanted to talk about it. i just numbly nodded. she took me inside got me some water and sat down next to me. "alright i am all ears." she said trying to get me to smile to no avail. i started with. "i was so fed up with hiding how i felt so i went to soi-fon today after her captains meeting i grabbed her by the collar and kissed her." rangiku was shocked and nodded. "she seemed mad and ordered me to her office."

i held my chest it was aching like my heart would stop beating. "she only said that the next time i decided to kiss her let it be in private. and she kissed me. i couldn't let what ever was going to happen happen until i figured out what she was to my brother...she said they acted like lovers but she wasn't sure since neither of them confirmed it. and then i asked if she loved him. and i got no answer." i felt the tears coming back. "i told her i loved her but if she was in love with my brother let it be..and i won't interfere with that. after that it's all kind of blurry i just kind of ended up here." rangiku sighed. "well at least you got it off your chest." i nodded. "your right. but i don't know why i feel so," i stopped and thought. "angry. im angry." rangiku took that moment to step in and give me that friendly advice. "who are you angry at?" she asked. i thought. i wasn't angry at soi-fon i wasn't angry at anyone who was alive for that matter. if i was mad at anyone. it was hideaki for loving the same person i did. "hideaki..i am pissed with him."rangiku looked surprised. "he shouldn't have never come to join..met her, made her fall for him and then have the nerve to come and tell me how awesome and amazing she was! enough to make me want to come here and be just like her to both become like her and fall in love with her in the first place! and get rejected because of his idiot ass!" i gripped the ends of my hair in frustration. the words that came out my mouth were hurtful to my brother but i didn't care this was all his fault. if i never wanted to be like him to any scale i wouldn't be feeling this pain.

after venting out all my anger. by then i was pacing. i stopped and breathed calming down. i sat on the couch in front of rangiku who listened to me rant for almost 2 hours straight .with nothing more than hateful things to him and self loathing to myself for trying to be like him. she patted me on the back. "feel any better?" she asked. "the anger is gone, mostly but i can't get rid of this pain in my chest." i held my hand to my chest again holding my shirt there. she nodded " it will take more than just venting to get rid of that pain chick." i nodded guessing i understood what she meant. "i guess..but i can't go home to her..it'll hurt worse.." rangiku sighed. "look shun. if you don't face your problems they will always be there. they won't go away because you ignore them." i nodded knowing she just scolded me. i sighed. "i'll go back later though when i'm more.. up to it." i stood to my shaky legs. " thanks rangiku for helping out." she hugged me " no problem kid." as i was about to leave captain hitsugaya walked in. he looked at me. "what you did shun," he said sternly. i was expecting to be scolded by him and readied to hear my lecture "took guts." he smirked. i looked at him in surprise.

"yeah, i commend you on your daringness..especially to her." i nodded thanking him for his compliment and left. i wasn't sure where i was going but my feet walking almost aimlessly. on my way i accidently walking into lieutenant Nanao when she was with captain kyoraku. the captain looked me over and noticed how under the weather i looked. "got rejected kid?" he asked and nanao looked at him confused. i smiled the best i could and shrugged. "she didn't hit yah too hard did she?" nanao then put two and two together and looked to me more concerned like. i shook my head. "nope it's what i get for being an immature child." he laughed at my statement. "immature children don't have the guts to do what you did to who you did it to." i smiled a little. "thanks captain. but i don't deserve the praise. i acted rashly. and i guess this pain is my punishment." he patted me on the shoulder. "i guess." he said and nanao looked at me like 'are you going to tell me what happened.' i nodded and she fixed her glasses upon her face. "well shun, take care." and they both walked off.

i continued on my aimless journey walking along the known streets and passageways. i came to the training area around the time for our evening training. hoping she would come i waited and waited. i waited pretty much all night until our morning session would usually start. still no show. i sighed in defeat as i laid in the grass. i couldn't have been more tired if i trained for the rest of my life. "why did i have to go and fall in love?" i asked myself aloud as i closed my eyes. i unknowingly fell asleep and when i woke up i was at soi-fon's place. on the bed in my pajamas. i sat up wondering who brought me here. or did i walk there in my sleep. as i sat up a piece of paper fell from my chest. it said on the outside 'shun, read' in a familiar handwriting. i opened the letter.

"shun, first how are you? i hope it doesn't hurt too bad..but really when i get back from work today..we have to talk.i really hope you're willing to. if not you don't have to say a thing. i'll do all the talking.. but you're tired i know so get some rest and i'll see you when i get back….

\- - love, soi-fon"

i closed the letter and laid back on the bed. so she didn't completely hate me now. a sense of happiness washed over me as i thought her not giving me that death glare again. i was happy again, for now.


	4. this cant be real

**Chapter 4**

 **-This can't be real-**

 **(Soi-Fon)**

 **(A.N: Well yeah I know this is late and yes I know it is short. short I Sorry w I will also update tomorrow to make up for lost time. Rated: T)**

When I saw Shun standing outside the door I wasn't sure what she was doing there, but the look on her face scared me a little and when she met me halfway. I saw a certain look in her eyes. She knelt before me in the most formal way she had ever been with me and said "I apologize Captain Soi-fon in advance, and highly advise you bestow upon me any punishment you see fit." i smiled a little " what's this about?" she stood before me and grabbed me by the collar which i protested to but was quickly silenced by her lips meeting mine in a tender kiss. my hands went to push her back but they disobeyed my mental command and i accepted the kiss only mere seconds before she withdrew and put me down, and knelt again. i almost felt the need to bring the girl back but when i realized half of the other captains saw that i got mad, to keep up my rep as the badass one.

i grabbed shun by the hair and brought her to my level growling "my office now." i let go of the girls soft hair and she left as quickly as everything happened. kyoraku, toshiro, ukitake, and unohana looked at me as if i had murdered a bunch of helpless puppies. i shrugged off their looks walking past them all and went to my office to find shun waiting for me. i slammed the door to make it appear i was upset. the girls head was down as i walked in front of her and leaned on my desk. she was so ready to get punished it shocked me. after coming down to my natural calm state with her i softly said "come here shun." she looked surprised but followed my orders. "next time you decide to kiss me mind if it's in private" i grabbed her by the chin and kissed her.

only for a moment as she parted our lips and stood a bit more authoritative in front of me. "soi-fon..i have to tell you something before we go any further." i looked at her with a look was that of anticipation "go ahead i'm all ears." i said leaning on my desk. she took a deep breath. "but before i tell you anything. what were you to my brother?" she asked. i wasn't sure how to answer. i stayed silent for a while, before coming up with a decent answer. "well, your brother..he never really cleared up what we were but we acted as if we were lovers. but i can't say that without doubts" she simply nodded. the pain evident in her eyes. but she kept a strong demeanor.

yet her next question, nothing could have prepared me for it. "did you love him?" she asked softly. my eyes widened in surprise. i wasn't truly sure."Did you Love hideaki?" she asked more loudly. i could see her breaking. i turned my head knowing that i did but i couldn't bring my mouth to say yes. she again knelt before me. "fulfilling my promise. i'll tell you." she bowed her head as well. "soi-fon...i love you..i can't deny it any longer.. or keep it to myself...i wanted you to know..and now that i know that you love my brother. you can keep your love to him. he beat me to it..fair and square." i put a hand on her head whispering her name ever so sweetly. she broke out of my reach tears clearly visible on her face. she ran out. i yelled for her to come back, but she was fast.

i sighed and sat on my desk.i didn't know how i felt about the small girl. i loved her of course but was it the way she loved me maybe i did since i returned the kiss but i sat up all night thinking about that. on my desk just sitting, thinking that the darkness would give me an answer. when i noticed the sun in the room i forgot about our evening and morning session. i ran out and went to the training area. shun laid in the grass asleep. she would catch a cold like that so i carefully picked her up and took her home putting her in the bed. i went to the kitchen getting paper and a pen. and wrote a note to her. then left for my daily duties.

i was ,of course, distracted the entire day thinking of what i would say to the girl who loved me so much. i recited again and again in my head what i would say to her if she had nothing to say. the realization that i loved hideaki broke her and i knew it. yet i didn't go after her or even try looking for her until much later. i face palmed and sighed. there was nothing i could do about that now. so i only focused on what was going to happen. i ran everything through my head, every possible saying and action. very few would end nicely unless luck was on my side this evening.

after being positively broken down mentally i ordered my lieutenant to take over for me and i headed to my office, to take care of the mountain of paperwork that had stationed itself on my desk. i handled it robotically and then when i was done had it shipped out and i headed home. the moon had already risen into the sky and i was ready to get this night started already,

when i opened the door shun was sketching sitting on the couch. her eyes read two emotions, happy and some what sad. more than likely happy to see me and sad from the pain she felt from seeing me. i smiled softly. and walked up to her. she said nothing only watched, i sat next to her. and caught a glimpse of what she was drawing it was abstract drawing with a little person in the center with alot around him/her and a heart in the corner with a bandaid over it. i quickly linked it to her situation.

i patted her head and she smiled when i did so. "i missed you too" i said and made her blush. she really was adorable. i'm sure i did love her the way she loved me i just never realized it until she said something about.. which sounds like pity love but it wasn' she did was open my eyes . she put her drawing pad on the coffee table and looked at me. "you said you wanted to talk?" she asked ,her voice hoarse from probably all the crying she did. i nodded. "look shun, i know i didn't give you a serious answer to if i loved hideaki or not. i gave it a ton of thought and came down to. i did love him," the hurt look flashed across her face, and she opened her mouth to say something. i took that opportunity to kiss her. effectively silencing her. "hush..let me finish." she blushed and nodded. "honestly, shun. i love you too. more than i loved hideaki." the surprised look on her face was absolutely priceless. "So if you want to give this a try then. i'm all for it. i want you to be mine." she blushed and smiled. i noticed she looked so speechless.

"soi-fon i want nothing more than to be yours..but aren't you a bit worried that the others will find out?"she asked playing with the ends of my green belt. "most definitely but right now i'm only worried about you. i will handle them." she nodded and cracked a smile.

it felt good to set things right between us. but this new relationship was us being girlfriends? i thought about that briefly before kissing her passionately exiting that thought from my already tired kissed me back matching my passion perfectly. i was in completely in heaven now.


	5. The Accident

**Chapter 5**

 **-The Accident -**

 **(Shun)**

 ****

 **(A.N: Oh my lawd... I had help with this chapter and alot of it was made by them and it is the highest rating ever to date. Like Mature Content...seriously and other themes that are objective...So if you are like sensitive to these things please skip like he first and some of the middle of the chapter. story continuing content is towards the bottom. Enjoy the read and leave a review and follow if you really want you ^_^)**

I was too happy that she wanted me to hers. She was serious just like I was. I thought she rejected me saying she loved hideaki. She flashed this thought out my head with a passionate kiss. We stayed like this for a long time. I was okay with this even when we started stripping each other.. more like, she started stripping me. and when I was down to my green underwear. she gazed at my body for a while. "you're beautiful." she whispered smirking. I laid beneath her pretty much totally naked my eyes floating to her belt that was the only thing keeping me from stripping her myself. but I couldn't help blushing. i had never gotten that compliment ever, not even from those pedophiles that flaunted their big muscles. she must have read my mind and took off most of her clothing leaving her in her underwear and those handguards.

I blushed hard seeing her toned , naked body in front of me. I brought her down for another passionate kiss. she wasn't going to reject this, we both wanted it. her arms on either side of me asserting her dominance over me felt kissed just as long as the first time if not longer. during the time I took the opportunity to cop some feels. my hands roaming the front and back of her body. which made her weak and I felt her arms shaking next to me. I used my legs to give myself momentum and flipped us so I was on top. we managed to do this without losing our lip contact. she smiled into the kiss and made her way to roam my body.

I supported myself on my knees which were on either of her body.I was mostly on her torso. I leaned over her placing kisses, and nibbling all along her neck and chest. her nails dug into my back and shoulders scratching downward. I moaned in pain and pleasure. it felt great. she muffled a slight scream in frustration from keeping her waiting from what she really wanted. she sat up a little grabbing me by the back of the head her lips on my whispered seductively " the time for foreplay is over." I blushed and before i knew it I was again on bottom and she gazed at me with lust filled eyes.

that morning the sunshine hit me in the eyes like daggers. I squinted in pain from the light. slowly adjusting my eyes to accommodate the new lighting in the room I looked next to me and saw soi-fon fast asleep. our hands intertwined. I smiled and closed my eyes contently and went back to sleep. the next time I woke up soi-fon loudly yelled "SHIT!" I jumped up clearly startled. she was up and getting dressed. "wh-what?" I asked groggily. she was hasty in answering. " I totally forgot the captains meeting! I'll be back for our training session! be ready!" she ran out fulling dressed tying her yellow obi as she ran.. I raised my eyebrow. I sat back on the bed and yawned. I didn't want to get up. I was perfectly okay with skipping everything today. I sighed and got dressed putting on my wrist cuffs and anklets with a dark green shirt with the back out and a black short jacket and some pants. it didn't bother putting on my weighted belt. I was already tired and moving in the weights around my arms and legs was more than enough,I was moving slower actually. I went out and headed for the training area grabbing my book bag at the door. I balanced myself along the walls of the barracks with no shoes on. when I got there I met yoruichi there and she was just chilling in the grass. I stood over her with a grin.

"hey!" I said. she smiled "hey shun. you get it over wi-" she stopped and stood up. "whoa what happened to you?" she asked. then thought and smirked. I wasn't sure what she meant. I looked at her confusedly. " take off the jacket." she said smiling. I did as she asked. she went behind me and touched the curve in my back I gasped as pain shot down my spine. "she scratched you good kid." she said smiling. then I thought about last night. she did scratch the shit out of my back. I blushed. "so you got to third base." she patted my head. "good job." I blushed and put my jacket back on. "how did you notice?"I asked not looking at her. she put a hand on her hip. "the lower part of your back in out and the jacket does not hide that very well you may wanna go change shirts." she winked "before your girlfriend gets her." I dropped my book bag and flashed away.

I flashed home and went into the drawer. and found my forest green polo shirt. I switched shirts and left the jacket there. and flashed back to where I left yoruichi she was going through my art bookbag. I sat next to her. "nice job shun. these should sell pretty quickly."I smiled. I liked that fact that she liked my work. it gave me an outward purpose should I ever stop living and breathing for soi-fon which I knew was never going to happen. yoruichi then started describing a picture she wanted me to draw. I happily agreed.

"so what do you want me to draw?" she smirked. "well when you get a chance I want you to draw soi-fon." I raised an eyebrow. "I do that all the time." I said simply and silently hoped she didn't mean how I thought she meant. "im sure you know every curve and detail of her body by now so when you get a chance. just draw a seductive picture. of all the captains." I gasped. "yoruichi do you have any idea what you're asking?!" I almost yelled. she calmed me down "its not for me it for the rest of these shinigami crushing on their captains. I will be selling them under ground. the taking pictures thing didn't work out how we expected." she sighed.

I had no idea what to think. "what if you get caught and they trace it back to me?" I asked nervously. she smirked deviously. "I am pretty sure they won't catch me. and you're a kid what can they do?" she did have a point. but I had no idea what the male.. body parts looked like. I guess I would find out eventually but I still had no idea of how to say that. I blushed and sighed. "yoruichi you're right I am a kid. and how do you expect me to draw men? when I have clearly only seen women." yoruichi nodded thinking of how to solve this.

she smiled " I have the perfect way for you to find out." she held me close and we flashed away. we were in front of kisuke's shop. we went inside. kisuke was where he usually was. "hey kisuke wanna do me a favor?" he looked at yoruichi lazily. "what is it?" he asked. yoruichi went over to him and whispered in his ear. he nodded and then smiled. "alright that can be arranged." he said a rather happy look on his face. "take a seat shun." the tan woman said and I sat down. "soi-fon will probably be waiting. can this be quick?" they both smirked, which made me a bit uncomfortable. " of course this will only take ten minutes." yoruichi said unbuckling urahara's pants. I blushed realizing what was going on. "shun, I want you to draw everything you see. kay? right down the the T" the tan woman said stripping the man of his boxers. I watched carefully fascinated by this but got out my drawing notebook.

yoruichi gave him a hand job getting him hard. I tilted my head at the shape of it. the top looked like the head of a mushroom and the rest a thick rod of flesh with veins. I drew exactly what I saw. yoruichi explained to me what each part of that area was and what it was for with urahara quietly moaning from yoruichi's hand job. "and when men cum, a bunch of white sperm comes out of here," she touched the tip and urahara jerked leaning his head back. I was absolutely intrigued. I opened my mouth to ask a question. "so why do guys find it necessary to talk about how big their dicks are?" yoruichi thought for a moment. "well it's kind of like girls and how we compare chest size." I nodded seriously understanding that.

after a while or drawing a lot of mini pictures around the bigger picture of a really toned dude with his dick out. and another next to it with a guy in shorts and no shirt and a lot of tattoos and another with a guy in a bed stretched out with only pajama pants on.. and a girl licking the guys dick and playing with herself. and one of a girl with a dick fucking another gi- WHAT?! I stared at the picture for a while and it made me hot looking at it. I sighed knowing I was horny again. and the only thing that kept me from relieving some tension was the scene that yoruichi was giving urahara a hand job in front of me.

his head back in ecstasy and moaning softly gradually getting louder. I continued drawing a while longer until I heard a high pitched moan from him and I looked at what happened. yoruichi's head was in between his legs, his breaths came out in short fast breaths his hand firmly gripping the back on her head keeping her head there. I quickly drew exactly what I saw before quickly before urahara let go of her hair and she sat up and wiped her mouth. she looked slightly mad. she flicked him in the head. "damn it kisuke I told you don't do that shit." he wearily smiled at her. "then again I didn't feel like cleaning up after this." yoruichi hit him his the arm and sighed getting up. "come on shun soi-fon is probably waiting."I got up quickly grabbing everything and flashing off behind her and we were in no time back at the training area. soi-fon was just walking in.

she saw me with yoruichi and my flushed cheeks "whats wrong?" she asked keeping eye contact with me. I froze I had no idea what to say. "nothing we were just talking." yoruichi explained calmly. that was partly the truth. I nodded agreeing. soi-fon came closer and put her hand on my head, just to make sure I was good. she stepped back when she was sure I was fine. "alright shun." she said taking off her outer shinigami uniform and went to her usual started area.

yoruichi smirked and patted my head and flashed away. I put my book bag down "shun ur wearing your punishment squad uniform?" she asked putting a hand on her hip. I actually wasn't "no, I needed to wear it today?" I asked. she nodded "I was going to teach you how to use shunko" I had no idea what the heck she was talking about but I took off my anklets and flashed away. changing again into the shirt with the back and shoulders out. I looked at my back in the mirror and there were scratch marks all over. I sighed and flashed back to the training area. soi-fon was patiently waiting she smiled seeing my back, not commenting. "alright shun. now i'm going to explain shunko." I nodded. " I know you haven't fully mastered kido or haduka but I think it's best to show you what type of power it wields."when she said this she was covered in white reiatsu and a vortex emitting around her. "shunko is the highest form of haduka technique. it comes in elements of wind and lightning. as you can see mine is wind. its an ultra powerful technique which draws kido into the arms and legs. and then shoots it out ward. Thus obliterating any fabric on the back and shoulders. " I watched as the reiatsu swirled around her perfectly. "Yoruichi invented this move and her element is lightning. It is much more condensed than mine and more destructive." I was so in amazement. to think that both my idols could use this move. and one day I would achieve such power. I smirked " so all I have to do is master kido and hakuda?" she closed her eyes momentarily and the power ceased.

"yup pretty much." she said and looked at me again suspiciously. I looked away blushing. "shun...are you sure you're okay?" I answered too quick and she grabbed me by the jaw. "shun-yoshi," she said my full name. i got scared then "don't lie to me." I nodded slowly. "yes ma'am." she let go of me and folded her arms. "well thats it for today." I was surprised. "nothing else?" I asked and she shook her head. i was expecting her to help me with my haduka and kido but I got nothing. "so I just practice.." she nodded "yes..this is the point in your training where I let go and let you do your thing. and your promotion test is in two months so I suggest get ready. you don't know how high you'll get ranked if you really put effort into it." she smirked and patted my head.

I knew full well I wasn't seriously ready of the responsibilities of a lieutenant or a third seat but I nodded I wasn't going to let soi-fon down. I had to do my best. " I'll try my best. I swear." she smiled "good" and gave me a small peak on the lips before walking away. "Captain! where are you going?" I asked as she got farther away. "paperwork." was her word as she turned the corner and out my sight. I sighed and sat in the grass next to my bookbag. I still had to draw the captains thing. it was still morning so I decided to head to captain yamamoto's for a picture. so I could have some sort of idea what this guy really looked like.

when I got to his office. he was with captain kyoraku and captain ukitake. I bowed deep. "morning head captain. captain ukitake and captain kyoraku." they all nodded and the head captain let me in. I had my camera in my hand. captain ukitake noticed this and smiled. "working on your art?" he asked. I blushed a little thinking of what yoruichi asked for but nodded with a smile. "yes sir." he nodded approvingly. "I came here to ask if it was okay to get pictures of you all." captain kyoraku and ukitake looked at each other. " I have no problem with it shun." kyoraku said smiling to ukitake. "I suppose I don't either." ukitake said nervously. head captain yamamoto nodded. "go ahead." I smiled thinking I could actually do this. and I took a few pictures. I bowed then thanked them for their time and left.

I could get pictures from soi-fon anytime. so I headed to captain unohana's place. she was watching her subordinates work on repairing some things that orange haired kid messed up. "oh shun. nice to see you." she greeted smiling. "hello captain." I said walking up to her. "here for the monthly exam?" she asked. I hadn't had my exam this month? oh yeah. with everything going on I had totally forgot. but her touching me now would only make my hormones rage so I decided to wait. "well no but it will be soon." she nodded " so what's up?" she asked. I held up my camera. " I was wondering if I could get a picture of you captain. to help the s.w.a raise money." I smiled. she looked at me for a second and then agreed. I took a few and then thanked her and said I would see her later, which was probably was true.

as I walked down the path I knew this next one was going to be hard. captain kuchiki. as I reached his manor. I sighed knowing I would have to be stronger than ever with him. as I knocked on his door. his servant answered. "hello sir is captain kuchiki in?" he told me that he was busy and couldn't accept visitors and closed the door. I knew I was going to have sneak in and get a picture.

I took off my anklets and wrist weights and flashed into his back yard. I looked around there was no one there. I walked around a bit until I got into his house. he was in one of the rooms next to the back door to the yard. I flashed in and he looked at me unsurprised. "shun-yoshi...who let you in?" he asked monotone. I knelt next to him. "well no one sir.. I let myself in." he glanced at me for two seconds then back to what he was doing. "well what is it? since you went to all this trouble to sneak into my house." I got out my camera. " can I get a picture?" he sighed and thought about it. "I don't particularly like pictures. but I will allow this , just this once." I smiled . "thank you captain." I snapped a few pictures and bowed then left.

I continued on my way and got pictures of captains Komamura, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Kurotsuchi. and when I was done I sent the camera to yoruichi. i had printed copies of all of them anyways. it was noon when I was about done. so I headed home for some lunch. when I got home soi-fon was in the shower.

"hey soi!" I said coming in. she peaked her head out the bathroom. "hey what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see me. I went to the fridge and got out some fish and other things. "I'm hungry." I said plainly and began cooking. she came out the shower in her towel. "you came home to eat?" she asked sounding like she thought something was up. I looked at her out the corner of my eye. she looked absolutely delicious. "yeah why..can I not do that?" I asked smirking. she blushed "well no I was just wondering if everything is alright you've been off since this morning." she seemed to be seriously concerned. "no everything is okay. I was just thrown for a loop this morning." I said flipping the fish in the pan seasoning it. she came up closer to me and sat on the counter holding her towel loosely on her body. "well want to talk about it?" I looked at her and turned the fire on the stove on low. and I turned to her. "well yoruichi wanted me to do her a strange favor. and I guess ever since she asked me I haven't been thinking straight" she tilted her head. "well what was it?" soi-fon was serious when she wanted to know something and I couldn't tell her about the seductive things yoruichi had me doing so I let the fact of soi being in a towel and her guard down I let that take over me to do some type of cover up.

"she wanted me to step up my game." I went close to her face. our lips inches apart. "so im just honoring her wishes." I kissed her. she kissed back willingly. she wrapped her arms around my neck. I brought her closer wrapping my arm around her waist. momentarily thinking about the fish on the stove I used my foot to reach back to the stove and turned the fire off. our lips parted shortly after that a pink blush across soi-fon's face. I smirked and she pushed me back a little so she could get off the counter. "can we not make a mess of my counters?" she asked motioning for me to follow her to the room. which I quickly did follow happy I got to spend some time with her.

yet before anything could get started we were interrupted by a violent knocking on the front door. soi-fon got up angrily and went to the door in her captain's haori. "what do you want?!" she yelled. "The head captain has called an immediate captains meeting!" I heard the man say. and then he went away. soi-fon sighed and came back in. "i'm sorry shun." she said getting dressed. "I will be back but I don't know what this could be about so just go hang around i'll come find you when it's over." I nodded as she flashed away in complete uniform once again.

I got up putting back on my cloths and weights. I realized that the weights were a little light. so I knew my body was getting adjusted to the weight and getting stronger. I smiled knowing there was some progress being made. yet it was time to get some heavier ones. but I put those on for the time being then left to go to mayuri to get some more. he personally made all my weighted clothing and had me try out some of this more physical experiments knowing I was just about as half as strong as captain yamamoto and all. I kinda walked in and nemu gave me her usual greeting as a surprise attack. which I dodged. she looked at me her usual blank face and stood. "your reflexes are faster shun, are you here for more weighted clothing?" she asked in her monotone voice

I nodded. "yup these are a bit light." she nodded and walked further into the lab. we came up to captain kurotsuchi. "hello captain." I said waving. he didn't even look. "why hello my little experiment, back for more cloths?" he was moving quickly across the keyboard piano device that I never really understood. "the next set was your brothers first pair. It may be big." he said almost as if it was normal. this wouldn't be the first time I would have gotten my brothers hand-me-downs.I so far have his old pajamas, his research and even got his zanpakuto as a remembrance.

nemu left and returned with a pair of blue wrist cuffs and blue belt. but I noticed the anklets weren't there. nemu must have read my mind because she answered my silent question. "the anklets are the heaviest part of the set so they will be brought separately." I nodded taking the bracelets and belt. they were heavy by themselves and I knew I would have a lot of training to do if I would be able to move around in them normally.

I switched them out and nemu took the green ones. " your brother was quite the brute. yet he was just about the same size as you. I swear you tadashi's continue to baffle me." the captain said. nemu then came with the anklets on a small metal table. "I advise only putting those on during training . you'll break your ankles wearing those." mayuri warned. i was fine i knew i was. but just to make him feel better i picked them up, jesus they were heavy. and i smiled struggling a little. " alright thanks captain. i will be back in a few months." and i walked out with the weights.

i headed straight to unohana's. she usually supervised my training to make sure i didn't over do it or die. she wasn't even there she was in the captains meeting. but isane was there and looked at me then the weights on my shoulders. "you have hideaki's weights now. and you want to get stronger." she looked almost afraid of my answer. i nodded "yeah." i answered "shun-san you shouldn't be trying to be as strong as he was. i don't think you know this but you brother was the the only one who could stand up to captain yamamoto in strength and win." i smiled. "that sounds like him. he would always boast about him being the strongest… ever." isane sighed. "thats not the point shun-san. im saying you shouldn't be trying to force yourself to be like hideaki-sama." as i was about to retort captain unohana walked in. "hello shun-chan. your new training course is ready to be tested." she walked past the both of us and into the open yard.

"we replicated your brother's course to the best of our knowledge and poof here yah go." she said smiling. i smiled at the level of difficulty the course was. " you can go ahead and try it out." she said moving out of my way. "just be careful there are a few surprises you might not expect so be on your guard." i nodded putting the anklets down. i would do it without the anklets first then with them. and see where i stood timewise. i got ready and i heard the captain say go and i ran off. it was a bit difficult to move in the new weight but it wasn't going to stop me. a few flips, dodging, punching, kicking, and even using kido and hakuda. i reached the end was a bit sad it had ended. and over all i was having fun. "4 minutes and 35 seconds" called out isane. i sighed. my fastest with weights was just barely under a minute. but to hear four that hurt my ego. i went to the beginning and put the anklets on. "again." i said. and the timer was restarted and i again ran off. i successfully made it through with tons for struggle. "4 minutes and 20 seconds!" called out isane. i went to the beginning "again" i said. the more i did the more the time dropped. by the thirteenth time i had done it. out of breath and more than likely out of energy. unohana suggested i stopped. i rejected and said i was going to stop when i go two minutes or less. i was on 3 minutes 50 seconds. unohana gave me a worried look but let me continue.

the twentieth time, 3 minutes 21 seconds, the twenty fifth time 3 minutes. i had already used up all my energy and i was hungry but i was running on pure determination, and i wasn't going to stop until i got those 2 minutes. unohana had already told me to stop but i couldn't so she took drastic measures. in the middle of my twenty ninth time i saw soi-fon come out and i was distracted by her and the look of complete concern on her face just long enough to get blasted dead in the chest. and fell over 30 feet to the ground.

everything went blurry and i heard soi-fon and isane call my name but i couldn't breath let alone talk then everything went black. during the time i was out i heard soi-fon's voice talking to me. it made me happy but i wished i could have seen her.i was completely aware of my surroundings while i was out. when i woke up in a bright white room. i tried to sit up but it hurt so i stopped. i looked around and saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. with a card that read 'get well soon shun' on it. i guessed i was in the infirmary. then realized what had happened last time i was awake. i sighed knowing i was going to get my ear talked off next time someone was in here.

i laid in my comfortable bed for a while. what time was it and what day it was. then i heard voices outside the door. "yeah she has shown no signs of waking up." i heard a voice say. "oh, can i still go in?" the other voice asked. "of course." the first voice said. i kept my eyes closed to appear asleep and kept my ears open. the person apparently stood next to the bed. "hey shun. i was told you could hear me. so might as well tell yah." it was a guy. but i didn't know him.

"they told me to tell you that soi-fon might be dead..there's this guy that really wants a fight with a really strong person and most of the captains have fallen to him. we need you shun. and just for the record i am going to fight him now. so wish me luck i guess." i heard footsteps heading to the door i cracked my eyes open and saw he was tall and had orange hair with a huge zanpakuto on his back. the door closed and i sighed. "soi-fon might be dead.." i said getting up and running out. feeling the pain of my broken ankles and wrists. but that wasn't going to stop me. i had to go get soi-fon and the others.


	6. The Showdown part 1

Chapter 6

-The Showdown Pt. 1-

(Soi-Fon)

 **(YAAY! A longer Soi-fon chapter! Haven't been keeping up with the scedule I put my self on for updating and I am sooooooo sorry about that but it stayed consistently 'Regular'... ^^; Well anyways This chapter is moving on from the end of 'The Accident' from Soi-fon's perspective keeping the ball rollin. I'm sure most of you read "Part 1" and this is just a part one and part two thing that's going on. ^^ the story gets a bit more dynamic from here especially after part 2 but you'll have to wait for that it should be updated wednesday. well anyways ENJOY CHAPTER 6 THE SHOWDOWN PART 1! Read and leave a review if you get a moment let me know what you guys think.)**

The captain's meeting was about a male with barely shoulder length dark blue hair and green eyes. he was about 6'2" and he wore black pants with a white t-shirt. he carried his sword on his back. he was very powerful and had been terrorizing the seireitei we were told to be on our guard at all times. from the physical description it sounded like hideaki. i brushed off the thought and started to head to my office thinking a huge stack of papers had found its way onto my desk and waited to be completed.

And sure enough there were two huge stacks. i sighed sitting down and began working. i wasn't nowhere near finished when lieutenant isane of squad 4 came into my office a scared expression on her face. "captain soi-fon. its shun." she said. i immediately got up. "what's wrong?" i asked seriously. she looked down at me, jeez i was short "she's overdoing it and won't listen to me or captain unohana.. " that's all she had to say. i knew shun was probably going to work herself into the ground to get better but not listening to her superior and her peer is just reckless.

i followed isane quickly to the course stationed for her. i saw her turn in my direction. it was as if everything went in slow motion as i saw the kido ball head straight to her. her eyes were locked onto me so she didn't see it and she was blasted in the chest and plummeted to the ground. landing hard into the concrete. the weights creating a crater around the girl

"SHUN!" i yelled and ran to her. the others followed. a blood stream came from her mouth to her chin and a huge gash was in the middle of her chest. her hand over the gaping hole in her body her face was scrunched up in pain.. she wasn't breathing. the next few moments flew by me like they weren't even suppose to happen. that was not suppose to happen. unohana had her medical team take care of her. and i sat outside the operating room.

i was told after a few hours that she was going to be just fine. "she will be fine soi-fon. you need to go home and get some rest yourself." i shook my head. "i can't leave her." despite my protest she gently pushed me out. "don't worry yourself soi-fon we'll take good care of her." and she shut the door behind me.i hadn't noticed how dark it was outside by then. it pissed me off that she always acted like she knew what was best. i went back to my office to try and finish some work but i couldn't concentrate. so i went home and tried to relax but i couldn't too much of shun's things were there and only strengthened the need to go be with her. so i went to the only other place i thought i could get some kind of peace of mind.

"oh so what brings you here at this hour captain soi-fon?" kisuke asked his usual smile on his face. i absolutely hated this man but i had to endure it. "is lady yoruichi here?" i asked as calmly and politely as possible. he nodded and pointed to the door near the room we were in. i got up and headed to where he pointed.

i clearly heard my former master's voice in the room. i knocked. "come in." she said and i slid into the room and closed the door behind me. feeling my emotions build up in my chest. yoruichi smiled "oh hey little bee. what's up." she asked. there was a lump in my throat telling me i was going to cry but i tried to fight it as best i could. "shun is in the hospital." i said which alarmed the older woman. "why what happened?" she asked concern written all in her voice. the scene of my little shun on the brink of death flashed before my eyes again. "a training accident." i said feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "how bad was it?" she asked. "she almost died." i answered letting go of my stubborn habits and the tears fell down my face.

she hugged me close as i cried out my fears. "it's okay soi." she whispered comforting me. it was nice getting a little help from her every then and now. and now i really needed. i cried for so long. saying somethings i can't even remember. when i finally settled down i wiped my face and sighed. "all better?" she asked patting my head like she use to. "a lot yes, thank you lady yoruichi." she smiled " don't mention it. but you will be staying here tonight." i nodded and just laid down, but there was no way i was sleeping when my love was in the hospital.

that morning when i was sure it was about time for me to start heading back i thanked yoruichi for letting me stay and left heading to my office. i wanted to see shun, i really did but i remembered the huge pile of papers on my desk which i'm sure just got bigger. and when i got to my office.. sure enough it was twice as big as i remembered. i groaned and started on it. blowing through each sheet mindlessly.

i finished pretty late. and i knew unohana wasn't going to have my whiny girlfriend b.s. so i headed home. seeing a lot of shun's stuff lying around i just organized went into my room , laid on my bed. it felt so empty without the girl around. i just laid there a while just thinking what would i do if i ever lost her. it got too emotional and i stopped thinking that way knowing i would only frustrate myself. I got up the next morning and went straight to the hospital. Isane greeted me

"Hello lieutenant" I said a bit colder than usual throwing the girl off her rocker. she smiled nervously. "No one gave you the news captain?" She asked not really looking at me. I didn't think anything could get worse "What news?" I asked seriously wondering what could it be. "I thought one of your men would have told you by now." she said trying to think of a way to say it i thought. "What is it lieutenant spit it out already." I said using my business voice.

"Shun is in a coma. And we don't know when she will wake up." The sentence echoed in my ears as i stood there in disbelief. "Your joking." I said mindlessly. "I'm afraid not." Captain unohana said. I wasn't sure what to do from then. "Soi-fon just relax she will be fine." Something with those words snapped in my brain. "What do you mean relax?," I raised my voice. "She could never wake up from that coma and you're telling me to relax!" I realized I let my composer slip, and sighed. "Im sorry… Im just a bit stressed." I said more quietly. Unohana not phased by my outburst at all. "It's fine captain. You can see her. If you want. She can more than likely hear you." I perked up a little. "Alright."

i agreed and the captain herself took me to shun's room. the door had "Tadashi" written on the front in marker. it was the same room hideaki would be in when he got all banged up he drew it on there himself.. she opened the door and then looked at me. she had bandages around her wrists and around her torso. i went in and she closed the door then walked away.

I sat on her bed side. She looked so peaceful. "Hey shun." I said and I saw her smile. She could hear me. "I guess you can hear me. Well I just came to see you and how you're holding up. As long as you're alive then i'm fine." I felt myself tear up a little. "well Shun. I will be back a bit later to come for you, and you better be awake." I kissed her forehead and got up. "Love you." I whispered and she smiled. I took it as a 'Love you too.' So I left and went to my squad. I felt a bit better knowing she was going to be okay, but asleep a while.

I dogged my squad in training something I hadn't done in a while. It felt good to rule over them for real. I thought I should do that more often since I would have a lot of free time on my hands. I spent most days training my men and doing paper work just like before the Tadashi's show up. It felt a bit boring, but I had to endure while Shun was in the hospital. I had some of my men check on her secretly and she was still the same. after a month went by I just kind of let up a bit. it's not that I didn't care anymore. I just knew that I would get word as soon as she woke up. So I continued my daily routine. Nothing eventful until that guy the head captain told us about showed up.

He had single handedly took out the entirety of squad eleven and left a note. It was read once in the Captain's meeting that exact same night. "Listen up soul reapers..I want nothing of what's yours.. more guys attacking you want the seireitei?.. no! i want the strongest you have so i can crush them. no explanation needed. i will be waiting send them to the top of mount crucifixion. Don't try and apprehend me. I will kill anyone who tries to.. -Sincerely your new bad guy" Most of us knew that Zaraki was the most powerful out of the captains but there had to be another.

Most of the Captains were in debate about this when the Head Captain said to send Kuchiki first. Telling him to use his Bankai right off the bat. He had no objections. and we were therefore dismissed. That morning he left and he didn't return like we had anticipated. Two captains had already been taken down and the head captain just decided it was okay to send more than one captain. And the next two were Ukitake and Shunsui. They left that afternoon and they didn't come back either. I was stationed to go next with Toshiro, Komamura, and Unohana. We were scheduled to go that night.

We all gathered at the mountain. What I saw couldn't have been true. Hideaki was standing there. His arms folded, an insane grin on his face and his eyes had been totally blackened out but had yellow irises. And he was pale. His shirt was torn in one place on his shoulder and his pants had been ripped into shorts. His normal neat dark blue hair was messy and hung in his face.

He looked at me for a while. "I was wondering when that old man would send you soi." i couldn't say anything. the other captains were just as surprised. "hideaki why are you doing this?!" toshiro yelled stepping forward. "oh toshiro… even if i told you wouldn't be able to understand" he shrugged. "hideaki stop this we don't want to hurt you." hideaki cracked up into a fit of laughter. toshiro and his short temper dashed ahead of us and attacked him. hideaki stopped laughing and grabbed his sword and turned his arm so far back it snapped like a twig and he threw him aside by his broken arm . he screamed in pain and komamura and unohana rushed forward double teaming him. he disappeared for a moment and they looked around.

i felt arms wrap around me and a hand on my neck and one around my waist. "you guys are mean. soi won't hurt me. would you my love?" his words echoed in my angered me that this new guy was trying to be the guy I loved. "the hideaki i knew wouldn't do this!" i yelled struggling against his grip. he always had a steel grip but this was insane. he pouted. "thats too bad soi-fon i was hoping we would kiss and makeup like before." he increased his grip on my neck and lifted me off the ground. there was no way i could fight against his grip. i heard unohana and komamura rush towards him and they were both on the ground not moving in the blink of an eye. he had gotten better.

i looked at him, there was a tear coming out his left eye. he slammed me hard against the ground, all his force more than once, and i was knocked out after the second hit.


	7. The Showdown part 2

**Chapter 7**

 **-The Showdown pt. 2-**

 **(Shun)**

 **(A.N: WELCOME TO THE SEVENTH INSTALLMENT OF STAY WITH ME! So thanks to everyone that has favorited and followed the story! Share the story if you really want to. [I like you to :3] Im super happy people like this thank you for reading! :DDDDD So this is second part of 'The Showdown" Its from our favorite main character SHUN-YOSHI! :D Well anyhoot lets get to this chapter! ENJOY!)**

I ran out the hospital and went home to change. quickly noticing that Soi-fon organized all my things. It made me wonder how long I was out, because all my clothes were folded and my art things in order. It said "Tadashi" on the back. Hideaki gave it to me. I even saw my weights then thought of putting them on but my ankles and wrists were still...Kinda broken so I decided against it. I found a pair of Soi-fon's hand guards. the black hand guards matched my shirt.

I figured I spent enough time on my outfit (which took all of 2 minutes) and ran as fast as my body would let me to the Head Captain's place apparently the place was empty. Most of the squads were kind of out of it because the lack of a Captain, or in complete chaos because they knew their captain was dead. He was in his office apparently getting ready to go. "Head Captain." I said out of breath. He turned to me. "Oh Shun. You're awake. Good." He grabbed his staff and stood. "I take it that you heard what happened" I nodded "Sir you have to tell me where." he came up to me. "I was going to handle it child. More than likely that Kurosaki kid has failed as well." I clenched my teeth. "Yamamoto I will handle that guy." He looked at me as he was walking by. "What makes you think I will let you do a Captain's job?" I grabbed onto his arm. "Because I have a score to settle. I lost the one I love to that guy. You have to let me do it" He eyed me for a moment.

"Alright Shun-yoshi Tadashi. I will allow you to handle this man. Don't disappoint me child." He went back to his desk. I smiled at him, "Thank you sir." He sat at his desk. "Mount Crucifixion." He said and I knew immediately where that was and I flashed there. The scene that met my eyes scared me. all the bodies of the Captain's were scattered along the cliff side, and a guy sat on the ground. His eyes closed. The guy looked oddly familiar. He stood and looked at me. "Shun. Good to see you again." He smirked. It couldn't be. "Little sister." I was immediately filled with rage and happiness.

"Hideaki that's not you." I said in shock. He nodded and started walking toward me "Of course it's me little sister... You're not happy to see your dead big brother?" he smirked. 'Yup crazy' I growled. "You are not my brother he died years ago! Who are you really?!" I yelled. He shrugged. "Hideaki Tadashi...If you don't believe me fine but thinking I'm someone else." he put a hand to his chest. "That really hurts sis."

"I am not your sister! My brother wasn't some psychopathic murderer! He wouldn't dare lay a finger on the ones he loved!" He laughed a little. "Oh well. I guess that nice Hideaki is gone. and I was born anew, but seriously Shun. What brings you here? I can't believe you got dragged into this" I was about to lose it, this prick impersonating my brother and killed the only person I was truly in love with.

I growled and dashed at him. He was shocked at how fast I was. he blocked most of my attacks. we exchanged a few blows. we blew each other back. both sliding a few yards away from each other. "you got strong sis...I can only imagine the training you had to go through to get about as strong as me." he smirked. I glared at him. I was about tired of him calling me his sister. "that's right you can only imagine because you will never know." he frowned for the first time. "that's mean sis. when did you become so cold towards me? he flashed to me and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the ground with each word.

"Don't," slam "You," slam "Ever," slam "Talk," slam "To," slam "Me," slam "Like," slam "That," slam "Again!" slam. and I was thrown off the cliff only to be kicked so hard in the stomach I thought I coughed up my own organs and be plummeted into the ground a few feet. I would have liked to get knocked out by that because that didn't feel too great. "come on shun! get up! get up and fight me!" I heard him start laughing. I got up on my shaking legs and looked up at him. I then thought about me failing. I couldn't fail. I felt most of my ribs were broken my spine wasn't in good shape if I moved the wrong way right then I was going to be paralyzed

I fell to my knees feeling anger consume me. "I can't do it." I said to myself. I wanted to so bad. but my body wouldn't let me. I had the energy and the drive but my body wouldn't let me and I started to lose hope. "no shun you can't give up" I heard a voice near me. I looked and it was that orange haired guy from earlier. "it's you." I said mindlessly. "shun. you have to defeat him." he said. "I'm about as useful as a vegetable" I said sadly smiling at myself joke. he outstretched his hand to me. and black spiritual energy came towards me. "you just need a little jump start that's all." he smirked. the blackness covered my whole being and I felt everything stop hurting except the pain in my chest from the kido blast that knocked me out.

the blackness faded as I got up. "use that heal up well kid." he said before passing out again. I smiled and shot up to Hideaki. he looked surprised at how well I looked I smirked then flashed to him and gave him a good uppercut in the jaw setting him a few thousand feet into the air. I flashed getting the nearest captain's sword then flashed to him beating the shit out of him, the pain in my chest increasing, he dodged some of the attacks but cutting a few places cutting off his arm and stabbing him in the stomach and forcing us both back down to the ground and landing on top of him. the sword sticking into the ground and into him.

he yelled in pain. "I can't...be beaten by you." he said grabbing the sword "well you just did" I said smugly and he growled and I forward slashed cutting him in half and his body dispersed and only some goo was left behind. I smirked then noticed my shirt was wet. I touched the front and looked at my hand. Red. my blood. then the pain hit me like a bolder to the face. the pain in my chest dropped throughout my entire body with each beat. I fell to my knees, trying my best not to pass out or worse die. the blood dripped from my shirt and I looked at it forcing myself to get up. the others had to get up even if it meant I was going to die. I couldn't let all of us die with very little to show for it.

I looked at my hand and used what life force I had left, using a weird technique I didn't fully understand but somehow did. tossed the orb up into the air and the life force shot itself into the dead captains. I sighed noticing some of the captains immediately getting up wondering what happened. I coughed up some blood and I felt the strength in my legs give out. I started falling back, mid fall I noticed someone caught me. I opened my eyes and saw the face of my brother as I last remember him I wasn't sure who it really was but I was okay who it was. I sighed and closed my eyes.

when I awoke I was again in the hospital. I looked around and saw a lot of blurriness and closed my eyes again. I groaned. "hey shun. can you hear me?" I naturally assumed I died so seeing this new light was confusing. I groaned again as a yes trying to sit up and I heard several voices protesting this so I laid back. identifying the voices was dang near impossible. I tried opening my eyes again. my vision was better and I could make out clothes and blurry faces. I raised my arm and rubbed my eyes.

when I looked again saw damn near all the captains and a few of my friends. Even head captain was there. "I'm not dead am I?" I asked my voice hoarse from who knows what. a few laughs from the group. "nope, you would be if it weren't for that guy." kyoraku said and points to my left. I looked and I saw a very pleasant face. dark blue hair and a sky blue shirt on with his arms crossed and his eyes closed "don't even mention it shun. it's what big brothers are for." I looked away and thought 'whaaaaa' rubbed my eyes and looked again, the same thing. I looked around and pointed to him. "yah sure I'm not dead?" I laughed believing my real brother was standing there. "that is indeed him." Toshiro said smiling a bit. I looked at him and smiled "I'm not even going to ask." I tried sitting up this time with very little effort. I rubbed my eyes again. "so how long was I out this time?" Unohana answered "only a couple of days and thanks to that thing you've been holding your healing very nicely." I looked at my hand. then stopped. "wait," I looked around again and didn't see Soi-fon. I raised my eyebrows.

"where's-" I stopped and saw the door open. exactly who I wanted to see.

she saw me looking directly at her. "hey." I had nothing else to really say "hey yourself." she said her normal face. I laughed. "okay, anyways…," I looked around again "okay soooo the need for the gathering? I swear if it was with Yoruichi I didn't do it." I was blushing by then. "what are you talking about kid?" Zaraki asked. I hung my head hoping the awkward moment would pass. "so what is this about anyways?" I said wondering what the heck I was missing. "we don't have a right to thank the kid that single handedly saved all our butts?" Zaraki said his usual grin on his face. I thought and every scene that I remembered flashed through my head. "that is true." I scratched my head with my free hand. then it hit me. I thought of my brother's dead body and I looked at him. "raise up your shirt." I said like that was normal. he was about to question but didn't. there was nothing but beautiful abs and the tattoo our family insignia no scar. "I knew it" I said folding my arms and nodding. "okay back again on subject," I said seriously looking at head captain. "you don't make house calls what's up?" he nodded. "of course you know something is. up" he said.

"you got a promotion." Ukitake said smiling. I raised an eyebrow. "4th seat?" I asked. "nope" Ukitake said smiling "3rd?" he shook his head "lieutenant?" he smirked "higher." I gasped and did something hilariously dramatic with my arms. "captain?!" he nodded. "you got what it takes kid you and your brother. and we all know that." I almost wanted to jump out the window and just scream down the street. but it didn't feel right to me. "wow...," I paused trying to comprehend what was just said. "you would be captain of squad 3." the head captain said. "what do you say?" Unohana said. "and even if you didn't take the captain title you would be immediately put in lieutenant position of squad two." Byakuya said. it kind of shocked me that guy talked.

I sighed thinking of all the work and responsibility and crap like that but be close to my original goal I was okay with that. "well, I feel I can't handle the position of captain right now. but yah know keep that spot open for me." I smiled a little. "that's fine. lieutenant Tadashi" the head captain said. Hideaki laughed a little. "what?" the head captain asked. "we have the same last name so when you say lieutenant Tadashi we're both going to respond." head captain looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about captain Tadashi." Hideaki looked confused. I cracked up laughing. "oh sorry we didn't mention that if she refused you got the captain title. You automatically get it" he smiled and tossed him the captain's haori smirking. Hideaki laughed a little nervously and flicked me in the ear. I instantly shut up and looked at him. "thank you head captain." he said and bowed.

"not a problem." he said smiling at him and turning to walk out. "well thanks again shun" Kyoraku said getting up along with Ukitake. "yeah thanks shun." they left. "we'll have to spare sometime kid." Zaraki said leaving I laughed knowing I would never spare with that guy. Toshiro and Komamura left waving kind of silently saying a little thank you as they left. Byakuya and Unohana left bowing. and then closed the door. then it was just me Hideaki and Soi-fon in the room.

I looked at Soi-fon and smiled and then my brother. I sighed completely content with my life as of that moment and laid back down. I had my girlfriend and my big brother back together, wait, they use to be a thing. oh my god I mentally screamed at myself again for falling in love with my brother's girlfriend! I thought she didn't know what they were so I couldn't say girlfriend. his fuck buddy? captain with benefits? I sighed more in frustration. they both heard me "what's wrong?" they both asked at the same time which somehow made me upset. "just a bit thirsty..." I said trying to get one of them to leave the room for like a minute or two.

Hideaki got off the wall "I'll get you some water sis." he smiled putting on his captain's haori then left. I looked to Soi-fon "okay is it just me or is the mood here kind of triangular?" I asked. she raised an eyebrow at me. "huh?" I sighed "I mean because weren't you and him like an item... but you said you don't know" she nodded "yes I remember this." I sat up "then you should find out because I don't think I want a threesome with my older brother." I said my eye twitching at the thought. she laughed "alright. I will. you just have to sleep on the couch tonight." she said not looking at me. I nodded understanding. "do what you have to." I said and she nodded and gave me a quick peak on the lips. Hideaki then came back in with three bottles of water.

he gave one to me and one for Soi-fon and he opened one for himself. "thanks" we both said and he smiled. "Captain Tadashi?" I said teasingly. he smiled and raised his eyebrow to me. "yes lieutenant?" he said in the same tone. "I missed you." I said looking away from him. "he smiled and patted my head. "I missed you too sis." I laughed softly.

they spent the majority of the night with me until Isane said I could leave. Hideaki gave me a piggyback ride home... he was surprised to find out that I lived there at Soi-fon's like he did and now does. all his stuff was still there so he had nothing to worry about. "home sweet home." he said walking in the front door and sitting me on the couch. "thanks bro." I said. he patted my head. and him and Soi-fon went in the room together. I heard them talking. "so..." my brother said. "so what?" Soi-fon asked. "you didn't miss me or anything?" he asked laughing. "of course I did. I just wasn't sure how you felt since you've been pretty neutral all day." she said softly. "oh I was? jeez I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send the wrong vibes." Soi-fon laughed "it's fine. I'm just glad you're here." things go a bit quiet after that and I thought I knew what was going on so I turned to my art for comfort.

I fell asleep a while later in the middle of the drawing. I dreamed that Soi-fon's left me for my brother. I woke up really early and just laid there in my thoughts. praying to whatever god and every god there was that didn't happen. I eventually fell back to sleep after staring for so long. I woke up to sounds of footsteps. Hideaki was leaving out and so was Soi-fon's. "see yah later shun. rest well." Hideaki said. "see you when we get back" Soi-fon said and closed the door behind her. being on break was going to be hard if I had to see that every day.


	8. Im Back

**(A.N: Holy crap this is late _ sorry devoted followers and readers. Alot has been going on lately and its been a bit over whelming. But I will be updating a bit more sporadically until things get back on track with my life. [Softball has been crazy, family been crazy, schools been mind numbing ;_; im poor life] But I won't stop updating any time soon until something worse case sanario happens which by the powers that be wont happen. Well anyways heres the next chapter we got a come back character that has been mentioned but has never been present until nooooow :D we get some of his insight on things. welp here goes nothing. HERES CHAPTER 8 ENJOY! OH YEAH R &R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **-I'm back-**

 **(Hideaki)**

 **I STILL DON'T OWN BLEACH SO DONT TAKE MY MONEYS \\(.o.)/**

after the little incident. I came back after four years and got a promotion to captain status. I had my Soi-fon and my little sister I was happy. Soi, shun, and I went home after Isane said it was cool for her to leave. I gave shun a piggyback ride home and put her on the couch when we got there. I noticed there was a lot of art things in the living room. and a picture of Soi-fon on the wall next to the easel. I went in the bedroom and noticed that my clothes were still here. I guessed Soi-fon didn't have time to move it all out, but I was back I could just use it.

I sat on the bed. and smiled at Soi-fon "so?" I said playfully to Soi-fon who had started changing her clothes. "so what?" she asked her usual voice to me. I smiled widely. "did you like...not miss me?" I asked asking for a hug. she turned to me and hugged me tightly. "of course I missed you." she whispered in my ear. I kissed her instinctively and she was more than willing to comply.

everything got kind of...rated X after that. much to my surprise. that morning I woke up to Soi hitting me lightly on the arm. "come on captain. your squad is waiting for you." she said seriously, walking into the bathroom. I sat up and looked at my hand. so I hadn't been dreaming. I smiled happily and got up to get dressed. Soi-fon came out the bathroom tying her yellow obi. just like I remembered. "leaving?" I asked. she nodded hugged me on the way out. I quickly followed her out. I saw Shun's eyes open as we were leaving. I waved to her from the door. "see yah later shun! rest well" Soi-fon laughed at my goofiness. "see you when we get back." she said closing the door.

we walked into her barrack. I stopped at the gate. "we have to talk a little later Hideaki." she said stopping. I looked at her unsure what there could be to talk about. "sure." I said and hugged her briefly. she didn't really return the gesture but smiled and walked away. 'dang it Hideaki what'd you do now?' I thought to myself making my way to the third's barrack. lieutenant Izura Kira greeted me at the gate. "Hideaki!" he said happily. "hey Kira, long time no see." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

he nodded. "yup, looking better than ever man." he noticed my captain's haori and gasped. "you're a captain?!" he asked shocked. I nodded "you bet Kira. it will be a pleasure working with you" he looked on the back and smiled. "captain Tadashi." he said. I shook my head. "nope. captain Hideaki." he nodded and began showing me around. I noticed I got my own office it was pretty big. the guys all knew me so they were all happy to have me as their captain. at the end of the tour we ended up at my office.

I sat in the chair. "wow. and this is all mine?" Kira nodded "absolutely. " he answered. "since I did your paper work for you. you can just chill." he smiled. I thought. "you remember my nun chucks?" I asked. he nodded "yeah the ones with your initials on them?" I nodded smiling. "yeah those do you know where they are by any chance." he thought. "well most of your weaponry and weighted things went to captain Mayuri." I smiled ol' Mayuri I missed that crazy guy. "can you get them for me?" I asked happy. he nodded "yes sir." and he left.

I waited probably an hour for him to get back. He came in his hands empty. "he said that you would have to come and get them yourself sir" I sighed. that was just like him. "alright." I stood to my feet and started heading for the door. "should I come with you captain?" He asked. "no you don't have to Kira but u can if u want to" he chose to follow me.

We got to Mayuri's lab and Nemu greeted me with her usual surprise attack. I laughed the entire time. I couldn't help but remember all the times she beat the life outta me just for walking in. She stopped after a while. And bowed to me. "welcome back captain Tadashi" I smiled. "hello Nemu" I calmly said. "where is Mayuri?" I looked around a bit. "master Mayuri is taking a nap." she said I pouted a little. "aww that's a shame. well at any rate can I get my nun chucks?" Nemu bowed and went deeper into the lab. and we came to a huge cabinet. she opened it and I saw a bunch of stuff Mayuri had me test for him and a bunch of my stuff. she grabbed the nun chucks then gave them to me

I took them happily. "wow thanks Nemu. tell Mayuri that I'm gunna need more weighted things. preferably a shirt, bracelets and of course the belt." she bowed. "of course captain." me and Kira went back to the barrack and goofed around a bit and then before we knew it. it was about time for a break. Kira went with a few of the guys and I went to see Soi-fon.

I had totally forgot she said she needed to talk. I walked into the barrack of the stealth squad very sneakily so I doubt no one saw me. I went right into her office. and of course there she was neck deep in. I sat in the chair in front of her desk and whined like a sad puppy. which effectively got her attention and made her blush. "yes Hideaki?" she asked looking me straight in my eyes. I smiled and leaned forward. "you said we needed to talk." I tilted my head to the side. she smirked a little and then started doing her paperwork again. "yes I did say that?"

I looked at her more seriously. "Soi" she looked at me. "put the pen down and let's talk." she sighed and put it down getting up and coming to the front of her desk. "okay," she fiddled with her yellow obi "I don't really know how to bring this up." she said. I smiled. "it can't be that bad. just tell me." she looked away from me. "well, Hideaki.. what are we?" she asked her face red. I thought. what could she mean. I raised my eyebrow. "I mean us as in together. like last night what was that?" I instantly knew what she was getting at. "oh. that's what you mean. I guess you could say you're my girlfriend. because I do love you Soi-fon." she blushed and smiled but her eyes were sad. "I love you too Hideaki...and that's a bit of a problem."

I know I had a really confused face. "how so?" she stayed quiet for a moment. "a couple of weeks after you died shun showed up here... she had sparred with Yoruichi and everything and Yoruichi said that she could really get somewhere. so I asked her name. she said Shun-Yoshi Tadashi," she wiped her eyes. "and I immediately knew that she was the same little girl you stayed talking about. she was so young back then and I knew that a tiny girl in a dorm with a bunch of men wasn't going to work so I had her move in with me because I felt it was for the best."

I tried processing this story. but as she continued it was only got deeper. "she was like you in so many ways it was scary kind of. But I liked it. I personally trained her, and everything most of my time was spent with her, like I did with you." I nodded just listening. not entirely sure where this was going "about 3 months ago she said she had fallen head over heels for me. and I couldn't deny that I felt the same towards her." she looked away from me again. I then processed where this was going.

"so you're in love with my little sister and me?" I asked. she nodded "when I told her that you and me were an item. she cracked. I know she did. she was hurt and I knew that you would hate to see her like that so I had to. just make things right with her." I ran a hand through my hair. "so you and my sister had sex and you are an item..." I said a bit unbelievable. "the blunt way of putting it yes." I sighed and stood kissing her forehead. "well I guess we'll just have to just fix this won't we?" she looked up at me. "Hideaki." she said. "what? you thought I was going to make you choose between us?" she nodded. "no no Soi, I may be a cold guy sometimes but you don't ever have to worry about that side of me when I'm with you." I smiled. she nodded "alright but shun really wants to know what is happening here. it really hurts her that you are kind of on her turf." she smiled a little.

I laughed "well technically it was mine before it was hers." she laughed "I guess" I turned to leave. "where are you going?" she asked. "going to go check up on my little sister." she didn't say anything so I left.

I went to the house and shun was on the couch drawing on her sketch pad. she looked at me and smiled. "hi hi" she said. I walked up to her "hey kiddo. how yah doing?" she shrugged. "I'm okay...I suppose." I smiled and patted her head "so what brings you here on your break captain?" I sighed wondering how I was supposed to bring this up.


	9. Am I missing Something?

**Chapter 9**

 **-Am I Missing Something?-**

 **(Shun)**

Hideaki stayed quiet for a while. While waiting I just started back drawing. "Well," he began. "Soi-fon told me about you two." I looked at him. "Oh? She did?" I said as if what he said didn't affect me at all. He nodded. "Yes shun. You love her don't you?" I looked at him stopping my drawing like why would he ask. I scoffed going back to drawing "More than you can even imagine big brother." He sighed. "I only said that because you have had this type of infatuation before and then when you stopped loving it. You threw it away like it was nothing to begin with, and I don't want you to do that with her." I knew I had done that before but to think he would think that I would do that to her.

"Hideaki.. I cannot believe you! to think I would do that to anyone especially her. She's special to you and me both" I shook my head. he looked at me more seriously. "well what happened to Hayate..didn't you have a crush on him?" I thought for a moment "yeah..so what?" he sighed. "that boy was head over heels for you. he would have killed armies for you. and you never saw that." I did indeed know he was very protective of me but I never knew how deep his feelings were since we never talked about it much. "no I didn't know that. he never said anything." Hideaki sighed again.

"shun he wasn't going to tell you. of course he wasn't because he knew that if he would have told you. you would have thrown your whole dream out the window for him and he knew how badly you wanted this." I then realized what a shitty person I was. but I couldn't be blamed we were still kids. he probably forgot all about me by now.

"well how do you know that?" I asked trying to hold up my side of the argument. "he would come and tell me how much he cared for you and that he would do anything to get you to your goal. and support you the best way he knew how." it suddenly made sense why he was pushing so much that day. and I began to feel even more shitty. like I needed to apologize for one, for being so one track minded and two, for forgetting he totally existed when he was obviously the one who got me to where I was today.

I sighed. "alright fine, since you know everything mister know it all. where is he now?" he shrugged. "probably at home. who knows." I growled at him toying with me. "so what do you plan to do with soi-fon?" I asked seriously concerned. he nodded "well I plan to handle that. you don't even need to worry about that." he patting my head. for some reason that made me upset yet I did not show it. I got up. forgetting mostly my still fractured ankles. the pain hit me hard. but I stayed on my own two feet.

Hideaki offered help but I promptly refused. "I am going to talk to her myself." I put my shirt on and tied my hair back. it was pretty much everywhere. I then noticed the hand guards from soi-fon I kept those on. I left walking kind of slowly. coping with the pain sent through my body with each step. it hurt pretty bad but I was determined to get to soi-fon.

I passed a bunch of happy guys. one thanking me for saving their captains and congratulating me on my promotion. the praise felt good. I lost myself in thought. what was I even going to say to her when I got there. was I going to break up with her? what was going to become of Hideaki and her once I was out of the picture? once out of my mind cluster fuck I looked and found myself at Unohana's. I sighed knowing the woman would try and check me.

I knocked and I heard Isane call me in. I went in apparently I looked upset. "what's wrong shun?" Isane asked. I wiped my face. I was either sweating or crying. I wasn't sure which. I sat down. "I know you've probably had about the last you can take of me but...I need some advice captain." Unohana looked at me seriously and put her pen down. "what is it?" she asked. I wasn't all too sure where to start from but I tried to start from where Hideaki came in.

I told her pretty much everything, including details and even how I felt afterwards. she nodded after everything I said. "I see, so you and your brother are having issues." I nodded. "I can't bring myself to even begin to let go of her. It's just the fact of what Hideaki said." Isane took a turn in advising me. "if he said that and you believed him then are you even sure on how you actually feel?" I thought for a moment about that. I was sure up until Hideaki brought me that bull crap. I nodded "I'm sure but I'm not at that same time if that makes sense."

Unohana nodded. "alright then what if what Hideaki said was true and Soi-fon does have serious feelings for you. then what?" I sighed feeling a lump in my thought. "I have no idea. I don't have any clue what I got myself into, but if there is one thing know it's that my brother won't stop until he gets what he wants. and to think he would sneak to trickery it strikes me as not surprising. and makes me hate that bastard even more." Unohana raised her brow at me. "what do you plan to do then?" my next sentence wasn't what i planned to say it just came out. "if fighting with my brother is that only way i can be with her then so be it." Isane and Unohana looked at each other. "If that is what you feel you should do then go ahead. but before you go." the older woman smirked at me. "what?" i asked feeling i knew what was next. "let's take a look at you."

she legit forced me into one of the examining rooms and checked me head to toe and even changed my bandages, gave me some medicine she said it would help with the pain. and told me to take it easy. i left there feeling a bit weird, but i ignored it. i made my way swiftly to Soi-fon's

she was as i thought buried neck deep in her work. "Soi?" i said getting her attention. she smiled the happiness from seeing me shown clear in her eyes "shun, hey what are you doing here? or up for that matter?" i sat in the chair in front of her desk. "oh i went to get some medicine for the pain. and new bandages nothing major." she nodded" I see," she lost her cute smile and continued "you talked to Hideaki?" I nodded and sat back in the chair. "yeah I did?" she looked a bit nervous by what I said. "and what happened?" she asked.

I thought it would be right to tell her the truth. so I started my oncoming speech with. "Soi-fon...you know I love you right?" she nodded "of course." I smiled a little. "well, if you know this, and you believe me wholeheartedly then you won't listen to anything Hideaki says differently... you understand me?" she looked at me and was probably surprised at how serious I was being. "I understand shun." she said. "good... and as much as I don't want you to choose but you will have to eventually. I'm sure he told you this already." she nodded. as I thought he was trying to get me out the picture.

"anything he says about me. I don't care how like me it is...it isn't true I would never do anything to hurt you. I would sooner take my own life then have you go through anything like that kind of pain." she blushed. "so I'm saying this to you as your lover, friend, lieutenant…" she looked at me with anticipation. "don't trust him, you know he will do everything and anything to get what he wants. even if that means going against his family. that's why our parents don't particularly like him all that much anymore." Soi-fon looked shocked. "alright shun." i got up and went to her. hugging her for the first time in what felt like ages. which just lead to us kissing passionately for a while.

after leaving Soi-fon's on her command to go and get some rest. i returned to the house and laid down in the bed. I was content with knowing that she knows us both well enough to know which one she can trust. I took my afternoon nap in peaceful silence.

after a few weeks of laying around and hearing Hideaki and Soi-fon fucking almost every night. I was finally cleared to go back to work and light training. I wasn't to go over an hour with training if I did it would put a strain on my already damaged heart and I would die. so I laid back a while.

as of the little triangle thing we got going on. me and Hideaki have been battling out who gets her and soi-fon is stuck in the middle of it. I know she doesn't like it but I guess that's the price you pay when you fall for siblings.

I was mostly on squad duty and watching over the men while soi-fon was dealing with serious matters. Hideaki would come over ever break and give me a side glance going into Soi-fon's office. the guys would all look at me as usually i would break anything within arm's length of me. or, as a recent habit, bite my nails.

the guys would get really on edge when Hideaki was there. and they had right to be. I would get overly angry and snap at everybody. I wasn't purposely trying to be mean that wasn't me but he just made me so infuriated. the guy, the brother i loved so much and admired so dearly was now my worst enemy.

my parents warned me that this day would come, I didn't believe them then. i loved my brother then. he was the best guy ever to me then this happened. I bit my nails thinking of ways I could get rid of him. i was seriously tired of him all over my woman. I don't give a damn if he had her first his time past that bitch died! I found myself speaking in the language soi-fon and i had made up so we could say whatever we wanted whenever. it came in really handy. the best part was that it pissed off Hideaki to no extent.

I walked in Soi-fon's office. and saw them talking casually. speaking in our language just to piss him off. "ugly bastard. why the hell is he here?" soi-fon smirked hearing me and answered in the same language. "he was just checking up on me." i scoffed and folded my arms. "it's not like anyone is going to hurt you." Soi-fon's face read differently. "what the f*ck did he say i will kill him right here." she face palmed. when I would get like that. "for the twelfth time this week you are not going to kill him. and he only asks if you do anything." i growled. and returned to English. "well at any rate. the guys are on break as of right now. Omeda wanted me to ask you where the chips were." she sighed.

"in the cabinet."

"alright. I'll be sure to let him know."

I bowed smiling at her and she winked at me. I turned to leave and her in the language, it's a shame we hadn't given it a name yet. "meet me at the training sight tonight at the usual time." she nodded. I closed the door behind me. Hideaki immediately started ranting about how he hates us doing that. I giggled to myself heading back to the guys. I had been spending a lot of my time with them since my promotion and healing. they were more than happy to have me with them. I was just like one of the guys so they said.

It was nice knowing that my recent bitching hadn't made them hate me or anything, that I was still their friend and all. but they all had figured out that me and soi-fon had a thing going on, and of course as teammates and friends they teased me about it. I never really took most of the stuff to heart they were just joking but if Soi herself heard it she would blow a gasket.

they were all trying to cheer me up from my foul mood because so they made fun of Hideaki but immediately stopped when he was leaving the area. i smiled knowing he was gone and sneak out the lunch area to see soi-fon... I hadn't had a hug from her since our little talk a few weeks ago. she was still doing her work. i slipped in silently making my way to her desk and looking at her with my puppy eyes. she looked up and saw me standing there. "what's wrong baby?" she asked looking concerned. I pouted. "I want a hug." she smiled not really believing that was all I wanted. "really?" I nodded like a child. she got up and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I'm sorry shun." she said and patted my head.

I couldn't really think of why she would be apologizing for. I looked at her. "For what?" she looked a bit emotional. "I can't tell you right now... I will tell you later." she let go of me and snaked a kiss on my cheek. I nodded, this was going to bug me until I found out what it was. "oh uhm, did hear the S.W. A's beach trip is Sunday." she smiled returning to her desk. I raised my eyebrow. that was supposed to be months ago. I guess they kept rescheduling due to what happened and me.

"oh really? I think I still have the swimsuit I bought." she nodded. "yeah it's in the drawer. in our room." hearing her say our room. I wasn't sure which 'our' she meant. her and Hideaki or me and her. I just didn't feel like bringing in up. "oh alright I'll get it out of there tonight." she nodded "sounds like a plan then." considering it was Friday there wasn't much time left until Sunday. "well I will see you later." she made an acknowledgement noise and I left.

I left most of my duties to Omeda and headed home for my art stuff. on my way i ran into captain Hitsugaya. he seemed to be looking for something. "uhm, captain. looking for something?" I asked. he glanced at me. "oh, Tadashi. no not really." he continued looking. "well alright then..." I started to walk away. "Tadashi if you see a USB drive mind giving it to me?" that struck me as odd but i agreed and continued on my path to my home.

I got in the door and surprising as it may sound Yoruichi was looking through my things. "uhm..." she looked at me and then tried to act normal. "oh hey shun. I was just looking for something." I raised my eyebrow putting my things down. "what is it?" she didn't say anything for a minute. "well, I was looking for the notes you took that day." I felt every part of my face get hot. "wh-why?!" i asked not really wanting to show her my inner deep thoughts. "oh come on I need them." she whined. I sighed and got the notebook from under the couch. and handed it to her. "they have to be back under there by tonight at 10pm exactly. okay and for god's sake don't let anyone see them." she nodded happily and walked out thanking me.

I sighed heavily sitting onto the couch. so much strange stuff. First soi-fon now Yoruichi. I couldn't place my finger about what was going on by hey I had to keep moving. I got up heading into Soi-fon's room going into her drawers and searching for the bikini I bought. finding it I realized I had lost a few pounds and it was kind of loose when I bought it. so I would have to get a new one.

I checked my wallet. I had the money, it was the matter of getting there. I would just train the weight off but I wasn't allowed more than an hour of training because i over did it last time. sighing I left with the bikini in my book bag. I went to the world of the living ending up in some street. I had no idea where I was. so I just decided to walk. and when I saw something interesting I would go in.

I walked down the fairly un-busy sidewalk the sun beaming down on me. highlighting my natural hair highlights. I came up to a game store. the awesome artwork and moving digital figures drew me in. I went in and saw a little hand held the title said "PS Vita" I looked to the cashier. "How much is this." the guy looked at what I was referring to and answered casually. "120,978 yen" I looked in my wallet counting my money. "634,201 yen" I commented I'm glad I saved my pay checks. "what games does it come with?" he told me about every game there was available for the small black/white PS Vita. i agreed to get the hand held and a three games. assassin's creed liberation. because it sounded awesome. hitman evolution. and battlefield 3. they were all action games and very violent. i bought the Vita and games that came out to all together 300,000 yen. half of my money. i put my new toy in my bag and left the store happy.

I continued on my journey to find the swimsuit shop. it took me a while to find it and few more stops but I finally made it with about 100,000 yen left in my pocket. I quickly went in got what I needed and left promptly. heading back to the soul society. I went to the training area soi-fon wanted me to meet at and sat in the grass examining all the stuff I got today.

I got my PS Vita, my games for my Vita, an IPod 84 GB, some cool sand sculpting stuff, and my swimsuit. I sighed knowing I cashed out. I couldn't resist that awesome stuff. I was happy I got it though. I opened my IPod first. I had it engraved on the back. it read 'My Heart Only Beats for Her.' in pretty letters over the apple sign on the silver mirror like back. I turned it on, set it up and started downloading music 'suggested' for me. I liked it so I downloaded it and listened to it through the white headphones the small device came with.

it was beautiful. I put the other things in my book bag and laid back in the grass, blasting my music. it was nice. cloud watching and my music. I sighed contently and closed my eyes. a few songs later I felt something nudge my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw soi-fon looking down at me. she looked confused. her lips moved but I only heard my music. I removed one ear bud from my ear "huh?" she smiled. "what's that?" she asked pointing to my iPod. "oh I got it today. it's an iPod. I kind of cashed out in the world of the living." she looked at the small device and held it. "what does it do?" i gave it to her. she examined it more closely. "oh. It plays music, browses the internet, takes pictures, plans your schedule, takes notes, plays game, tells the weather, tells you the time, records videos and memos... pretty much everything but make phone calls." she raised her eyebrow looking at the back of it and blushed. "nice." she gave it back. "i got some more stuff but i am not too sure what it does or how to use it." I smiled nervously

she helped me up. "we training?" I asked putting my iPod in my book bag. "actually i wanted to head over to Unohana's for a quick second." I shrugged "alright." I followed her playing with my iPod. I had downloaded some game called 'infinity blade' and was completely hooked. we got to squad four's barrack. Isane wasn't surprised to see me. I came there more often than I should usually but Unohana didn't mind. I was still a kid and she didn't mind contributing to my overall teenage growth. I would be 18 in a few months. and yet I acted like I was freaking grown. I had no real childhood. but that never really bothered me. soi-fon and Unohana talked for a while I wasn't even listening I was so deep in that game I hadn't noticed that they had stopped talking and then addressed me.

Soi-fon flicked me in the forehead. I flinched turning my eyes away from the screen. "yes?" I asked rubbing my eyes "how are you feeling?" I shrugged "fine I guess. occasional pain but I'm good." the woman with the front braid nodded. "take off the shirt" i blushed. "now?" I asked embarrassed. she only said it in a more threatening way. so I commenced in stripping off my shirt. she got up and took a closer look. I kept my head up not really caring what i looked at as long as it wasn't soi or Unohana.

her finger touched the place my chest where the scar was supposed to be I flinched in response and I knew Unohana smiled, dragging her finger in a circle slowly. I bit my lip. she liked teasing me it had to be that. I closed my eyes trying not to feel but hey that was impossible. When her finger got back to where it started she stood straight. "Alright all done." I opened my eyes and peeked down, the scar was gone. Realizing that I still had on no shirt i quickly put it back on.

Unohana smirked then looked to soi-fon. "is she always this modest? "soi-fon laughed "not always." she answered. I blushed and put my head in my lap and whined in embarrassment. when it came to soi-fon I could barely take that type of thing with her. and I felt her eyes on me. either that or Unohana's burning stare.

I peeked at soi-fon. she smiled warmly at me which make me sit up. "Well the scar is completely healed but I can't judge the amount of internal healing. but I just say keep it easy for a while longer then you can go back to normal." Unohana said cheerfully. I smiled. "Awesome thanks captain." I stood to my feet. "I can get my weights back then?" she nodded and I grinned. "yes!" soi-fon laughed. "alright shun you can go on ahead I have some… business I have to discuss with Unohana." I nodded. "kay" I went on out. I hadn't noticed that she stopped sharing info with me since Hideaki showed but.

The guy had been back all of a few weeks and I already hated his entire being. He was the worst person ever as of then. and I didn't think that things could get much worse with him... I hated him so much that I didn't think any more hate toward him was possible. I got home then just went to sleep listening to my music on my iPod. I figured I would figure out the secrets and puzzles of my life another day. I could only take one day at a time after all.


	10. Beach Time

**(A.N: holy mother of cream cheese! it has been a few months and I feel like crap! life just kinda attacked me and everything. I graduated, got a job, got my black belt, enlisted! everything happened all at once and I had no time to actually update this and I'm soooooo sorry to all of you! and I will be getting back into the groove of updating more often. When I'm finished editing the net one it will go up after this one and so on and so forth. this time I have nothing to do but this so! Enjoy this and I'll see you all very soon!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! I'M JUST USING SOME OF THE CHARACTERS TO SET UP A STORY!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **-Beach time-**

 **(Soi-fon)**

It had been a whole day since I got the news from unohana. I had no real idea how I was suppose to tell anyone. Let alone Shun or Hideaki. But Unohana told me not to stress over it and to just have fun today. Yoruichi was there so I would hang with her. Maybe even tell her the news, and get my old mentor's advice on the subject. We went searching for sharks in the ocean while the others. Did who knows what.."Lady Yoruichi.." I said hesitantly.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "I have to tell you something." She looked at me. "What's up?" I sighed there wasn't any real way to work my way around the subject. So I just came out and said it "I'm pregnant." She stopped and looked me up and down. "Hideaki knocked you up?" She asked as if it was a regular question. I nodded. I wasn't sure if she was upset or happy about the fact. "That's cute. You tell him yet?" I shook my head. "No.." telling him seemed like taboo to me.

She gave me a certain look. "Because of shun?" I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to tell her about it. And hideaki would just rub it in her face. Then they would fight more and stress isn't good for children. "I don't think I will keep it." Yoruichi looked at me surprised. "Because hideaki would only rub it in shun's face and I don't think the head captain would appreciate a pregnant captain too much." She smiled "I could take your place while you're on your maternity leave or shun. She is your lieutenant girlfriend after all."

That was true. She was my girlfriend. And my second hand. I sighed as we started to search for the sharks . "Well I suggest telling them both together and see where that takes you, if it turns out how you think. Follow your first plan. If it turns out differently. Go along with it." I nodded. Her advice was a bit basic but it did give me place to start with my thoughts.

I knew that there was only so much time before I started showing and symptoms started becoming super obvious. I wasn't surprised that my mood swings didn't tip it off. There was only one way that I could think of getting this situation under control, and get a favorable outcome: don't tell them. I sighed knowing i couldn't do that. That was denying Hideaki his child and shun her niece or nephew. That just isn't right. I completely lost myself in thought trying to find some way to just get through this without it being this really huge thing.

My options were very few. I could tell them and have them continue to fight I don't want that at all, tell no one and leave until this whole thing blows over but I don't particularly wish to do that, or just take up yoruichi's offer. it would give me a good idea about how far shun is in her leadership skills.

After spending all day in my head when we finally started heading back Renji dropped in out of nowhere, his zanpakuto in his hand.

Yoruichi figured something was up so we rushed back. to find two giant melon looking things. One had lieutenant Isane and nano. The other had Ichigo. Yoruichi when after the one the land and i took out the one nearest to us. Summoning my bankai, . Suzumebachi.

After all was under control Yoruichi wailed on Ichigo for standing around doing nothing. "So what happened?" I asked. Jushiro woke up from looked like a sand coffin, I seriously thought some of these people should get their heads examined. "Oh you started the watermelon smashing." he had a childlike smile on his face. I felt the need to face palm. that thing was a giant tentacle having water melon. I sighed and went into the sea side snack shop.

Sitting at one of the tables and laying my head on the table, I just closed my eyes. Kind of hoping a short nap would kill these thoughts in my head. "Soi-fon?" I heard a voice say. Opening my eyes i saw toshiro, I looked at him for a second. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting across from me. I sat up rubbing my eyes, a migraine setting in. "Nothing." I lied. He stale faced me eating his icey. "Don't lie to me." I sighed and laid my head back on the table. "I would rather not talk about it." I mindlessly said.

"Relationship issues?" I nodded. was it that obvious? "Alright come on spit it out already." I glanced at him. His face was completely serious. I sighed heavily. "If you insist toshiro." I thought of a coded way to say it but threw that thought out the window. "i'm pregnant." his immediate reaction was almost choking on his icey. "you're what?!" he almost yelled. "shut up hitsugaya, don't you dare say a thing. no one knows yet. not even them." I said them as soft as possible. He calmed down. "It's obvious he doesn't know. He and Shun wouldn't be that close if either of them knew."

I sat up and looked at him. "I don't really know what to do...if I just abort it, it's as if none of this ever happened, but that's not right to Hideaki it's his child too. Then again I have to think about my job and my effectiveness in doing such activities while pregnant. and there's Shun I couldn't tell her even if I tried..I can't see her hurt again. It would kill me…" I groaned hitting my head on the table. Toshiro stayed quiet for a while "nothing to say?" I said rather coldly. "Well if you really must know I do have something to say about it. and it is very very simple." I looked at him , my head still down.

he pointed his spoon at me. "talk it out with them." I sighed rejecting the idea instantly. "Hear me out. like you said it is Hideaki's child too. So talk to him and shun as well about what they think. You may find things go smoother than you think. Nothing will change if you just keep arguing with yourself." I sat up. " But what about my job as captain?" he continued eating his icey. "Shun is still you lieutenant. and Yoruichi will probably more than willingly take up the offer if it's for you." I sighed getting up. "Thanks Toshiro." He waved me off being as a 'Don't mention it'

I went out and I noticed a bunch of smashed watermelons. I was surprised I heard no kind of crashing of the giant things hitting the sand or anything. Yet what I did see were Shun and Hideaki covered in watermelon juices. I smiled. "Hey Soi-fon you missed it! Watermelon smashing to the max!" Hideaki said happily. "yeah! it was awesome!" shun said agreeing. They were so cute when they smiled. "You saved me one right?" I asked carefully rejecting a hug from both of them, sticky and me didn't work out too well.

"Of course" they both said, I was surprised I was just joking. "Oh I was just kidding I didn't want any." They both shrugged "Oh well, more for us." They high fived and went to eat their destroyed prize. I sat near them watching them as if they were my children. I already could tell that if I had a girl she would be just like shun, and if I had a boy he would be just like his father. I smiled unconsciously. Jushiro sat next to me without me noticing.

"They sure do have a way of brightening your mood." He said kindly. I would always try to get mad at Ukitake but I just couldn't do it. I blushed, covering my face. "Oh well. I guess they do. When they aren't at each other's throat." He laughed. "Yes of course. but in any case. They make you happy whether together or separately. You love them equally, and I think that's really good you don't favoritize them." I nodded. He was right I loved them both the same. It didn't matter which came first or anything like that.

"It's so weird how you of all people can just read me like that." He smiled " I just know how it feels to love someone unconditionally." He didn't look at anyone there so I assumed he meant someone back home. "It's nice." we both nodded. Then shun came over with a piece of watermelon in her hand. "Soi-fon you have to try it." I smiled "I'm okay shun, you can have it." She whined adorably. "plllleeeaaasssseee." I rolled my eyes smiling. "fine fine." I took the piece and ate it, Shun looked at me with anticipation. I was surprised at how sweet it was it must have shown on my face because shun grinned. "Wow that's good." I said after swallowing. She smiled and turned back to Hideaki giving him a thumbs up which he returned.

She turned back to me and smiled. I smiled back, she was still covered in that juice. " You two should go get cleaned up." Shun nodded and scurried back to her brother tackling him to the ground and both laughing. "They are really energetic." Jushiro commented I nodded "You don't even know the half of it." We laughed, the two ran off to the cliff.

After getting my full of sun for a while I got up. Yoruichi walked over and started talking to Jushiro. Walking over to the shack again I felt a bit nauseous. I thought I would just shake it but it persisted until I actually threw up. Which wasn't for another half an hour I just spent laying on the floor near the window. Not realizing that I had fallen asleep until toshiro woke me up. "Come on we're getting ready to leave, and the other two are asleep on the beach and won't get up." I got up and went out to the beach.

It was dark and of course they were the only two laid out in the sand. I just stale faced them and did what wakes them both up. Sticking a finger in one of their ears. "Get up." They both jerked up and looked at me. They both looked at me with the same expression of 'what was that for?!'. "Unless you want to be left here. Let's go." Hideaki got up and put shun on his back who had inadvertently went to sleep again.

As we were leaving there was only one thought that crossed my mind and it was how was I even going to explain to them both. It was a bit stressful. When we made it back home it was night as well there. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Hideaki and I walked back in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable it was normal. We just went in and everyone went to sleep. Hideaki cuddling close to me, his arm wrapped around me.

I sighed and tried to sleep but my thoughts were so everywhere that I wasn't able to sleep. I just laid there with my eyes closed.

When morning hit I just headed out by myself. I didn't bother waking up Hideaki or Shun. They deserved all the sleep they could get. I just went to my office and started jotting down my thoughts on a piece of paper. On the paper or in my head it didn't make much of a difference. " There is no way around this I guess." I thought aloud looking at how my paper thoughts all lead up to me telling them eventually. Weather it be because of my sudden weight gain or obvious symptoms of something is up.

I spent most of my day in my office no one was to bother me all day so I could get some sort idea of how I was to tell them. Not even them could get in there. If they did disturb my thoughts I would more than likely crack.

I had heard Hideaki's voice during the usually time he would come in and check on me. "Hey Soi! What's wrong?" The guards promptly asked him to leave. Shun also came by a little while later. "You say she doesn't want anyone to go in?" The guard answered in question. "Does that not click as something is wrong?" The guard answered with "She's the captain and she has rule over what she wants, and not even you lieutenant can change that." I already knew that pissed Shun off but she was worried.

When sun set hit I was both exhausted and nauseous as ever. I thought of sleeping in my office tonight but quickly thought of all the crap I would get from both of them. So I decided to head home.

Walking home wasn't usually my style but I decided to walk. On the way smelling all the food from down the street. I hadn't eaten at all that day so I stopped and got a few things, when I looked in the bag it was all a bunch of weird stuff i thought I had picked up at random. I shrugged it off and just continued on my way home. When I reached the door to the house I couldn't bring myself to open the door. I knew something was getting ready to go down and I wasn't ready I knew I wasn't but despite the voice in the back of my head screaming for me to go stay somewhere else that night I opened the door, then went in.

Putting the bag of food on the counter I walked around to see if anyone was there. completely empty. I guessed they had a night out together which was ideal for me to take a shower and get some rest, but first throw up. Feeling my stomach reject whatever I had eaten in the last two days I ran to the bathroom hacking up everything.

Feeling slightly better than a few moments ago I hopped in the shower. Getting out the shower I didn't feel like putting on clothes I just put my robe on. Remembering I left the food on the table I put that away then laid down. I didn't realize how tired I was until I had relaxed.

I closed my eyes coming to the quick conclusion of I would tell them in the morning and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.


	11. Cat's out of the bag

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! IM JUST BORROWING SOME CHARACTERS AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARENT MINE! YOU CAN HAVE THEM BACK THE SECOND I'M DONE!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **-The Cat Is Out The Bag-**

 **(Narrator)**

Hideaki and Shun had spent that entire day wondering what could be wrong with their precious little Soi-fon. Rejecting their visits and seemingly avoiding them all day, keeping herself locked away in her office all day.

Both were very puzzled about why she would do this. Nothing came to mind besides she was sick of them both. "She's sick of us…" Shun said after a while of thinking silence. Hideaki turned to her. "What do you mean by that? She loves us both." shun closed her eyes. "We cause her a lot of trouble and that can be tiring after dealing with it after a while." Hideaki nodded. "That last part is true but I don't think so. She dealt with both of us for a really long time, and sure we are a handful but hey if she didn't love us then she would dump us right?"

Shun nodded "I would think so.. but she doesn't want to hurt us either. So maybe her being distant is her way of telling us she's done with us." Hideaki ran a hand through his hair. "I would hope not." Hideaki agreed. "Yeah so what do we do Hideaki?" The man thought for a while. "maybe we should just give her the space she wants." shun tilted her head. "so where do we stay if we don't go home?" Hideaki smiled a little. "we both are pretty much cool with everyone i'm sure someone will take us in for a few nights." shun stood to her feet. "yeah that is true." it was well past 10 o'clock when they left Hideaki's office.

They went to yoruichi's first. "Hey Urahara!" Hideaki said walking into the small shop. "Hideaki! Shun! Nice to see you. What brings you both to my shop at such a late hour?" Hideaki looked to Shun. " We just wanted to know if we could crash here for a couple of days?"

Urahara thought. "Oh? So Soi-fon kicked you both out?" They both nodded. "Pretty much." Hideaki said. Shun pouted. "Well I'm sure she will come for you after a while." Urahara pointed them to the guest room. They both wanted to believe his words but both highly doubted she would.

They went into the room. It only had one bed. Neither of them minded sleeping in the same bed it would be like old times. Shun sat on the bed next to her brother who had crashed on the bed king style. Neither said anything to each other they just went to sleep on their own, or faked sleep.

That morning the sound of a loud scream woke them both up. Getting up and heading to the living room in the back of the shop. They saw Urahara holding his hand and a hammer and nail on the ground next to him. The man looked to the two. "Oh..morning you two." He said smiling. They both looked at him seriously. "What just happened?" Shun asked pointing to the hammer and nail.

Urahara looked to what the girl pointed to, "Oh I was just putting a nail in the wall for the portrait that I was going to hang up" Hideaki went back into the room and went back to his comfort zone. Shun stayed looking at the clock not believing it was already that late into the morning. "So Urahara what time is it?" she asked rubbing her eye. The man looked on the watch on his wrist. "It's 11:29 am..why?" Shun blinked "What day is it?" The man stayed quiet for a little while. "Well..yesterday was Wednesday..so today is Thursday."

Hearing Thursday Shun ran into the room and jumped on Hideaki, literally. "Hideaki! it's eleven o'clock! Get up!" Hideaki jumped up and grabbed his stuff and both of them ran out. "See you two later" Urahara said smiling going back to his hammer and nail.

They both ran as fast as their legs would carry them not stopping for anything until they were both at their designated places to be. Hideaki with his squad in barrack 3 and Shun in squad 2's office reporting to Soi-fon.

Hideaki had walked into his barrack immediately greeted by his subordinates. And of course his lieutenant, Kira. "Captain Tadashi. Where were you all morning?" Kira asked wonderingly. Hideaki smiled "Oh I some what over slept. Sorry." Kira raised an eyebrow. "Well where did you sleep, because you weren't at your house." Kira was being persistent, Hideaki knew he was only looking out for his friend and all but trying to get in his personal life is something that he wouldn't let anyone do. "I just stayed at a friend's" Kira nodded but he knew that he didn't believe him even though it was the truth.

"Well.. Captain you have a packed schedule today." Kira said taking him away into his office and shutting the door firmly.

Shun had ran into her barrack getting a side glance from her teammates. She ran up to Soi-fon's door. She hesitated opening it at first, not knowing what to expect from her lover..or so she thought. Before she could even knock she heard her voice. "Come in." Shun opened the door slowly and entered, her head down.

Soi-fon sat at her desk calmly. She looked exhausted, she motioned her finger to the girl. Signaling her to come to her. Shun obeyed without a second thought. A small smiled formed on her face. "Shun.." Soi-fon whispered. Shun tensed up. "Yes?" Soi-fon got up going over to the girl and grabbed the girl by her collar. Shun wasn't going to protest just yet. She was wondering what she did wrong.

"Shun, why are you late?" she asked giving her direct eye contact. " I overslept today. I'm sorry." shun said evenly. Soi-fon showed no direct emotion as of then. "Second, where was Hideaki last night?"

"He was with me. We were at Urahara's" Soi-fon grabbed onto her collar tighter. "Next time you two think it's okay to leave me without a word of where you are...Just know you won't be able to come back home." Shun swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding.

She let go of the girl's collar thinking 'why was I so mad just now? I didn't want them home last night in the first place.' Soi-fon sighed and hugged the girl. Shun was surprised by her quick mood change but hugged her back. "Are you okay Soi?" she asked. Remembering that she still had to tell them she held on tighter to her. "Yes I'm fine, but we have to talk." Shun immediately assumed the worst but didn't let it show.

Soi-fon sat back at her desk and Shun sat in the chair in front of it. Soi-fon rested her head in her hands to think of how to begin telling her 'Hey I'm pregnant with your brother's kid' Soi-fon didn't think that she would want anything to do with her if she told her, or even worse she would go kill Hideaki.

Shun just waited fidgeting with her hands, waiting to hear those fatal words that would most definitely kill her body and soul. ' I'm breaking up with you.' Those words that haunted her mind as of that moment more than ever. She wished she could just say it so she could go jump off a cliff

Soi-fon finally gained the strength to say what she needed to after a few moments of collective silence. "Shun," she started taking a deep breath. Shun braced herself for her statement. "I'm pregnant." Soi-fon closed her eyes to hear shun's response. Shun stopped, she's what? "By Hideaki?" she asked. The older woman just nodded. Shun didn't know how to feel.. She was going to be an auntie, a baby momma, or both. She was overall happy for Soi-fon but she wasn't sure if she was going to keep it. "You plan to keep it?" Shun asked a small smile on her lips. Soi-fon thought she was but it all came down to shun's reaction. She just shrugged. "You don't know?" Soi-fon shook her head. "Oh come on. It's your first child you can't just kill it!" Shun became incredibly defensive on the baby's side. Soi-fon opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. "So you're not mad?" Shun smiled chuckling a little. "No why would I be?"

Soi-fon felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. "Oh uhm no reason. but uhm. If you're okay with it, and i'm sure Hideaki is okay with it. Then I'll keep it." Shun smiled then gasped. "So he doesn't even know does he?" The woman shook her head. "I haven't told him yet. I would have told you two when you came home last night but neither of you came home last night." Soi-fon smirked knowing she just lied so hard.

Shun scratched the back of her head smiling. "Yeah sorry about that we kind of thought you were going to drop us." Soi-fon tilted her head. "Wait why would think that?" shun sat back in her chair. "Well you avoided us yesterday and didn't even let us see you. So we guessed we drove you away by us fighting all the time." Soi-fon smiled for the first time in a few days. "As dysfunctional as you two are . I love you two to death and wouldn't even dream of living without either of you."

Shun smiled. "Well when do you plan to tell him?" Soi-fon laid her head on her desk feeling a bit sick all of a sudden. "Well I was hoping to tell him when he came to visit today on his break." Shun nodded "Nice timing honestly. Well I think I should get back to the guys. They are lost puppies without me." Shun got up kissing her forehead and giving her a soft hug. Then took her leave.

Later Hideaki walked mindlessly on his break ending up at Soi-fon's office. He sighed knowing he would hear it from her about last night. He opened the door expecting to get smacked. "Hideaki!" Soi-fon smiled hugging him. Hideaki was surprised hugging her back. "Hey Soi. I thought you would be mad at me." Soi-fon shook her head. "I have wonderful news to tell you." Hideaki looked down at her tilting his head. Soi-fon smiled and stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, he had to lean down a little for that to happen. "I'm pregnant." The words echoed in his ears floating around in his brain for a moment before he could speak. "With my kid?" Soi-fon nodded.

Hideaki smiled hugging his girlfriend. "Does shun know?" Soi-fon nodded. "Just keep it on the down -low for a while kay Hideaki? I'm not ready to make this public." Hideaki nodded smiling hard. "How long?" Soi-fon thought. "About a month, the last time we had sex." Hideaki nodded agreeing with her sentence. "We're keeping it right?" Soi-fon nodded. "Yep Shun said keep it. I want to keep it and you want to keep it."

Hideaki couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father with the woman he loved as his child's/ children's mother. Hideaki had always wanted kids but Soi-fon had never seemed like the type to have kids. But now this changed his mind about the whole thing. Hideaki and Soi-fon were going to have a kid. Which meant that Shun would be an aunt. Then Hideaki remembered that he wanted to get married before he had kids. He quickly dismissed that thought. He knew his woman wasn't a very outward or a serious dress wearing person.

After casual conversation of names and what they would need for the baby Hideaki left happy. He knew everything was going to be okay. He was no longer fighting with his favorite and only little sister, his girlfriend was going to have his child and his work was better than ever. Nothing could ruin his mood as of right then.

Shun on the other hand was taking a walk around the Seireitei after her work was over. She couldn't think of anything besides Soi-fon. The woman had captivated her thoughts ever since she had told her she was with child. She was sure that Hideaki and her would stop fighting but where would she fit in the whole family of three thing?

That was the only real thing bothering her. She was set when it came to everything else. She lifted her head and looked at the building she was inches away from running into. It was Unohana's place. She then realized that she went to Unohana for advice all the time. She walked in and she was immediately greeted by Isane. the grayish blue haired woman was quite happy to see her. "Shun! Nice to see you. We have someone I think you will be interested in seeing." Isane grabbed Shun's hand before she could ask who or what was going on and took her to Unohana's office.

Isane opened the door. " Back. I brought someone you might be happy to see" Shun stood next to Isane after closing the door. A boy with white hair and green eyes stood and turned to her. He looked very familiar but Shun said nothing. "Hello." she said normally. "Hi Shun, I didn't think I would see you ever again." The voice sounded strangely familiar as well. Which lead her to believe that this guy standing in front of her was "Hayate?" Shun said gazing upon the young man with awe written all over her face.

He smiles hugging her picking her up off the floor "You do remember me!" He exclaimed. Shun was shocked. The boy that loved her enough to let her go came back. The only words that she could form were "What are you doing here?" Hayate put her down and looked at her through his sunglasses. "I'm here to join the 13 court guard squads" Shun was really happy to see him "oh?" She said surprised. Hayate took off his glasses placed them on the table then took Shun's hands into his own and knelt down on one knee without losing eye contact. "I also came back for you...Shun...because I love you."

 _ **(A.N: Okay, I really have no idea what i'm doing with this at this point. So if anything wants to give me suggestions that'd be amazing. Oh yeah, and before I forget! I Got a PM from one of my readers! That was really nice of you! Thank you so much! I'll keep the chapters steadily coming! Yall enjoy and be safe out there!)**_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON "STAY WITH ME": Chapter 12 Return of Hayate!**_


	12. Return of Hayate

**Chapter 12**

 **-Wedding?!-**

 **(Hayate)**

 **(A.N: HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! Welcome to 2017! :D Wowww 2016 sucked..am I right? but hey it's a new year new things to hopefully happen this year. Also this is a reallllllly short chapter I had no idea what to do with this chapter really and I felt really bad for not updating so yeah.. sorry the next one will be longer! cuz after this chapter things kinda kick off so i'll be sure to get those chapters out to you all. R &R please!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH I JUST KINDA BUTCHERED THE STORY WITH MY OWN CHARACTERS SO YEAH DON'T TAKE THE MONEY I DON'T HAVE!**

It had been so long since I had seen shun. I had missed her terribly and every time I thought of her just made my heart ache. I knew what I was doing all those years ago but I wasn't aware that it would torture me this much.

I spent so much time trying to get strong so I could join her in the seireitei. I did everything imaginable to get to where I am today. But now that I think that I'm strong enough I took the test to become a shinigami.

I took the test on a Sunday. I walked in with the others taking the test who apparently had spent a while preparing for this day .

I waited my turn like everyone else. I was confronted nicely by a few girls telling me I was cute and could they get my number. I was nice and gave them my number but didn't tell them I was taken in fears of gaining unfriendly competition.

When it was my turn to go. I was only asked to demonstrate my sword skills on one of them. My agility and my kido/ hakuda skills. And recently added divisions strength and speed.

I passed all with semi-flying colors. I took it that last test was added because of Hideaki or shun.. or both.

it was a breeze to get in it was more of them figuring out where to put me. since they could literally put me wherever in any squad so.. they had me on hold and set me up in a temporary building waiting for my uniform and my new squad to be assigned to me.

In the meantime I just walked around meeting people and hanging out. Until I accidentally sprained my ankle and had to get that checked out by the fourth squad, the care takers and what not.

I sat there for a while until this really tall girl with almost white hair came and wrapped my leg. I was then taken to another room and I laid on the couch. There a lady came in with a front braid I smiled at how unique it was. "Hello I'm captain. Retsu Unohana. Nice to meet you." She sat at her desk putting down a file in front of her.

"Hi...I'm hayate Iwasaki... nice to meet you." I said nodding. Unohana nodded "I've known who you are since before." I raised an eyebrow. She made it sound like she was stalking me. "I meant since your father was here..." I nodded understanding. "Oh cool." I nodded

"So," she began opening the file. "I see that you were the one that brought shun to us." I was surprised because I was wondering ,at first,how she got my file so fast since I had just finished with the test.

"yes I did.." I replied after adjusting myself in the seat. "It wasn't my idea it was mostly hers to be like Hideaki.. I only pushed her to it." 8 smiled. she nodded " I see well I as a captain and her friend. I have to thank you. Even though she is a pain in the neck sometimes she is a valued teammate and wonderful asset to the second division."

I nodded and then blushed a little thinking about her. "Well it was no problem." Then the girl from before opened the door. " back. I brought someone you might be happy to see" I couldn't think of anyone that i knew here except shun and I wasn't really ready to see her in my current state. But shun stood next to isane after closing the door. I stood and turned to her.. "Hello." she said normally. "Hi shun, I didn't think I would see you so soon." I said. Which lead her to believe that this guy standing in front of her was "Hayate?" Shun said gazing upon me with awe written all over her face.

I smiled hugging her picking her up off the floor "You do remember me!" I exclaimed. Shun was shocked. The only words that she could form were "What are you doing here?" I put her down and looked at her through my sunglasses. "I'm here to join the 13 court guard squads." Shun was really happy to see me"oh?" I took off my glasses placed them on the table. Then took Shun's hands into my own and knelt down on one knee without losing eye contact. "I also came back for you...shun...because I love you"

After shun pushed me out the room and moved me into one of the examining rooms. She turned to me she had heavy blush on her cheeks. "hayate…I-" Shun said hesitantly. "Shun. I know that's a lot to take in right now so I won't have you answer now to this.. if i've waited this long to tell you I can wait a bit longer." I smiled she returned the smile and I stood up. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "come on I have some one I want you to see." she ran out the room and I followed. while I ran flashes of our childhood flashed through my eyes. When she ran into one of the barracks I caught up to her and ran at her side.

"where we headed?"

"head captain's office."

"why?"

"I told you I want you to see someone."

she stopped at the door in the building and knocked "heeey! can I come in?" the door opened and some guy with blonde hair and a long bang over his face was there. "Hey kira!" she said happily "Is he in?" she nodded and opened the door more. She went in and I followed. The guy that was at the desk had dark blue hair… He lifted his head from his work and to my surprise it was "HIDEAKI!" I yelled in shock.

He smiled wide "HAYATE!" he came over to me giving me a hug. "I thought you were dead!" I asked. Shun and hideaki laughed. "Haha long story." He answered. "So what brings you here?" I blushed "To join the 13 court guard squads and to do it." Hideaki nodded completely understanding what I was talking about. "Well I wanna talk to you bro. Shun...if you wouldn't mind leaving we need to have a man talk." shun shrugged and left.

From there everything was recapped from his point of view up until his death and his return... He left out some major stuff, but then again that was to be expected. I didn't press for details I was just glad that he was back and shun seemed happier that he was back as well. So that's all that really mattered.


	13. What do I do?

**Chapter 13**

 **-What do I do?-**

 **(Shun)**

 ****

 **(A.N: Alright so I felt really bad for just up loading a super small chapter...so...HERE IS ONE TO MATCH! Another one! the next Chapter will be about the same length but its better... WELP! you enjoy these chapters today i'll be back with more ASAP!)**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT, I REPEATED! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I'M JUST BORROWING SOME OF THEIR CHARACTERS AND PUTTING THEM IN MY SITUATION AND STUFF!**

After I left Hayate with Hideaki to have their man talk I left walking slowly. my thoughts weighing down my body more than the weights on me. I hadn't yet figured out where I was headed or what the heck I was suppose to think about what he said. I wasn't sure about my feelings about him then and Soi-fon was going to be a mother soon so technically she didn't need me unless it was work related. And Hideaki, even though that baby was the only reason we were on good terms he didn't need me either so I thought it would just be best for me to pack up and leave and let them be a family to themselves. but I didn't have that type of money as of then. my thoughts were interrupted by me running into captain Kyoraku.

he noticed that I looked like someone shat in my froot loops. "what's up kid?" he asked. I sighed. "it's a long story." I answered. "wanna come talk about it over sake?" I nodded. I was thirsty and sake sounded not only refreshing but soothing to my aching everything. I was nervous though. This being my first alcoholic drink and all.

Kyoraku lead me to his barrack and into his office in which he invited me to sit and make myself comfortable while he got the drinks.

I plopped onto the couch in his office looking around lazily. It was pretty dull for his office but it was nice. Kyoraku then returned with the drinks and slid a half full cup to me. Sipping on his own drink he watched in anticipation as I took the cup into my hand and inspected it, before taking a huge sip.

The taste was interesting but a bit strong. But not nasty. I liked it and continued to drink until I literally felt myself slowly lose all my strict and logical thinking. Kyoraku looked at me as I did so, a look of surprise in his eyes. "Alright kid. Come on with the problems. What's the deal?" I looked at the drink in my hand and laid my head on my hand. And began just talking. "Hayate my childhood crush came back and JUST confessed to me. And Soi-fon is pregnant and Hideaki and me were fighting because he's a dick and I don't know what to do. And i don't know where I stand in our own damn relationship and I'm not sure how to answer Hayate Heeellllpppp mmmeeee caaaaapppppttttttttaaaaaaiiiinnnn!" I said it all in one breath, and very slurred and whiny. Kyoaku nodded as if he understood everything i said. Because i didn't even understand what i said.

He set down his cup and stared at me for a minute before speaking. " nothing I can tell you kid except keep your head held high not only because she needs you to but all of us. We as a faction look to the strongest and wisest for help. Even though you aren't as high in wisdom as you counterparts you are the strongest. So they are going to look to you for support and guidance. Honestly, just relax and don't worry about it. It will work out." I listened to every word he said as if it were coming from God himself. I nodded. "Thanks captain I really appreciate it..i'm just gonna take a quick nap" It felt like I was going to pass out. Just then I felt every muscle in my body fade out and i collapsed onto the couch.

I woke up in the same place just it was dark. a blanket had been placed on me. I looked around , I was exactly where I remember being, on captain Kyoraku's couch. Rubbing my eyes I sat up. "oh I see you're up." a familiar voice said. I looked toward the door and nano stood there with Yoruichi. "Yoruichi?..what are you doing here?" she folded her arms. "Soi called me and told me to look for you, she was worried about you." I sat up slowly listening to her. "she was worried about me?" I asked a bit unsure. she nodded. "yeah now come on. she wants you home." I looked at my watch, it was midnight. getting up I folded the blanket and placed it on the couch. "alright let's go." Yoruichi said after I was done.

Walking home was probably the longest walk I've ever experienced in my life. Yoruichi walked next to me i could tell she was watching me as i was in deep thought. "Look kid, I know you are really thinking about your life as of right now but i wanted to tell you that it's going to be fine." Yoruichi was usually right when it came down to things like this so i was trusting her word by nodding in response.

When we finally got home Yoruichi gave me a hug and left me there to go in by myself. I went in and it was surprisingly quiet and i expected it to be. they should be sleep. but as I walked into the living room. I was surprised by what I saw. Soi-fon and Hideaki were both in there watching Tv and My worst fear Hideaki was going through my drawing pad. I stood very neutral. "Is that from under the couch?" I asked and Hideaki and Soi looked at me and he nodded. my first instinct was to run out and never return.

I simply walked over to him and sat next to him as he handed it back to me. he smiled "That's pretty good sis. since when did you have that amazing artistic ability." I looked at him then skimmed the pages, the dirty stuff wasn't there. Putting it back under the couch. "uhm...i just tried it one day and then bam i could draw." Hideaki laughed. "That's pretty cool little sis."

By the atmosphere we were going to be okay. Just like Yoruichi said. I was trusting her wholeheartedly and she better not chose this time to be wrong.


	14. Chapter 14 (Let her Go)

**(A.N: Okay here is the next chapter. I wanted to get one out today well because I wanted to update this weekend but i'll be preoccupied all this weekend until later Sunday evening. Again if you haven't read my Profile you probably should to see what the heck is going on with this story and the other ones that have been kind of being neglected, for reasons that have been explained in my profile. Well Enjoy this chapter it's more on the sad side towards the end, and the grammar and minor mistakes are still there I tried to get as many I could before I leave so this can be crossed off my to do list. But anyways Sorrry. Its a bit short as well. Enjy and R &R)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH I JUST SOMETIMES USE THE CHARACTERS IN MY OWN DEVIOUS PLANS.**

Chapter 14

-Let Her Go-

(Soi-fon)

~Time Skip: 7 months~

I had been put on bed rest for a the last few months because the Head Captain said he didn't want anyone to really know that the Captains were fraternizing. So I was pretty much confined to my house. Shun was put in my place as captain and she would come by periodically to check up on me. the only time I got out was when I had unohana check me out. She said I could know the gender but I said I would rather wait until it's born to know.

What I didn't know was that it would come so soon. I was sitting at home eating a banana when I was hit with a sudden pain in my stomach. Now I had been threw alot of pain but that was by far the worst I've ever felt. Immediately knew something was up and I had Yoruichi come and take me to Unohana because if I knew anything pregnancy wasn't suppose to hurt like that until birth.

"Soi-fon you're going into labor." I heard unohana say. Yoruichi must have run out going to tell shun and hideaki. Over the next few hours I was in the most pain ever off and on. Hideaki showed up a few minutes later. He had held my hand and endured me squeezing it off and on for hours on end.

Then unohana came in out of nowhere almost and told me it was time. I was in and out of it mentally due to the pain but for some reason I comprehended that perfectly. And after pushing for what felt like an eternity I laid back every muscles relaxed and I heard a small cry. "It's a Girl." I heard and I opened my eyes feeling a small weight on my chest and I held her.

Opening my eyes I made eye contact with a pair of little dark blue eyes. My mind was blank but I smiled. "Kaen." Hideki's hand was stroking my hair and looking at his daughter "Kaen is her name.. I like it." She looked like a mix of me and hideaki and even a mix of shun. She was in short, perfect. It was obvious her hair was going to be wild like her father's yet neatly kept like eyes were a dark blue. I'm not sure where blue came from but i loved it. she curiously looked at me and hideaki and occasionally looked around to the room and then all of us looked to the door which slid open slowly and shun poked her head in, kaen smiled as if she knew she was family. "Awwww she's adorable. whats her name?" shun asked sliding over into the chair next to hideaki.

"Kaen." Hideaki said proudly. shun smiled adorably. "awww you guys are so cute. this deserves a picture." Shun took out her camera. i wasn't a big picture person but then again i wanted pictures of my daughter. Shun took the picture and of course got a few more, just because.

Then a little later shun had to leave because there was a captains meeting. and she was the substitute captain for then while i was out and the visiting hours were ending anyways and Hideaki had to leave as well. unohana told me I was being released tomorrow. So little Kaen slept with me in the room in her own little crib. she went to sleep after a while of wiggling around and making cute noises. when she was asleep i went to sleep.

When I woke up kaen was crying and my guess was because she was hungry. there was a fresh bottle of milk on the table and I fed it to her she was quite right after finishing it and just looked at me for a while. I laid my chin on the edge of the bed and poked at her and she giggled. it was finally settling in that i was a mother and i never really thought that i would get here. but here i am tickling my daughter.

unohana came in while i was being all motherly and i felt i should be professional as possible so i sat up much to Kaen's dislike. "Soi-fon relax it's only me. Your daughter wants you don't neglect her." Unohana said sitting in the nearby chair. I immediately picked up my baby girl and went back to what i was doing. "so soi-fon. I'm almost certain you don't own anything for that child." i felt every blood drop rush out my face and i turned blue in the face.

unohana held up her hand "don't even worry about it. head captain already got enough stuff to last her a long time. crib,clothes, food, anything you can think of the other captains pitched in and gave suggestions. and it's all at your house now." i must of been shocked because she smiled. "wow thanks." she just nodded "it's no problem. the s.w.a pick out her cloths. mostly yachiru and she should be good." i laghed and kaen smiled. "wow normally i would be angry you picked out my daughter's clothes but i can't afford it now anyway. so i guess i owe you guys."

Unohana shook her head. "no of course not. it was volunteer work." then unexpectedly the door opened. It was Hayate. "Hayate?" i asked. he looked a bit nervous. "Hi captain soi-fon, captain unohana." we nodded. "what's up?" unohana asked. "I was wondering where shun was. she has kind of dodging me the last few days. and i'm guessing this is why?" unohana looked at him funny. "Well did she give you an answer?" He shook his head. "what am i missing?" i asked. they both looked at me. "oh i thought shun would have told you." unohana said sighing. Hayate sighed "well i think i will just make my way back to head captain." he turned around and unohana stopped him. "no you will not. hayate"

He stopped in his tracks. "hayate confessed to shun about 8 months ago." i must of looked shocked because i didn't say anything he just started talking and explaining. i couldn't get mad in front of my child and i didn't have the energy to beat him up but i wasn't sure if i could be mad at him.

He was in love with shun and he wanted her to be his. and at this rate with kaen and hideaki. shun couldn't be happy with me. i sighed. "you're the same little boy that gave her to me." he nodded. "and doesn't the saying go like.. if you love it let it go?" he nodded again. i would definitely need to talk to shun. "give it another week she'll talk to you then until then. don't push it." he nodded and bowed leaving. unohana looked at me. "you're thinking about what i think you're thinking about?" i just nodded. "she isn't happy and it's painfully obvious. I don't need to cause her anymore pain and suffering as it is."

unohana just nodded. it wasn't that i didn't want to be with her it was just that she would be happier with someone who would treat her right but i had to plan this right or she will be more hurt than i need her to be.

Later that day i was released and hideaki came and picked me and Kaen up and took us home. most of shun's stuff wasn't even there anymore and i wondered why. "where is shun's stuff?" i asked. hideaki turned around to me. "she moved out yesterday so kaen could have room." i was surprised. "oh. well is all her stuff organized?" i asked. hideaki smiled " of course. i did it just how you like it. her crib is in the bedroom." i walked in and saw a beautiful pink crib looked to be hand crafted. "wow its amazing." hideaki laughed a little. "yeah it's pretty nice. i was surprised when they brought it over."

I gave kaen to hideaki and sat on my bed. hideaki put Kaen in her crib and left saying he forgot something at the office then left.i wondered where was she now? i doubt she would move in with yoruichi. hayate was out the question. i questioned where she was right up until she walked in an exhausted look on her face. "hey bro im back. " shun walked in and we made eye contact. "hey soi." She said. she looked like me almost. with the captain's haori and a green obi tied at the waist they forced her to wear the shinigami's uniform with the sandals and all.

She smiled and put the bag on the dresser and sat next to me not as close as she would normally but public space. " So how does it feel?" she asked a soft smile on her lips. "what?" i asked. she shrugged at first before continuing. "you know, being a mother starting a family having the perfect guy." i noticed the hurt in her voice as she spoke. now is a good time as any.

"it feels nice." i answered. i saw her lip twitch. "that's good. i'm happy for you." I couldn't stand it anymore, i hated seeing her like this. "shun, jesus stop acting like this is the end of the world it isn't" she sighed and nodded "It is, You were my world but you just started a whole new chapter in your life so i wouldn't dare let myself get in the way of that." i felt tears in my eyes. She stood to her feet. "but i can't lie, i'm probably never going to stop loving you. but in the real world i'm just your lieutenant and i really should start acting like it." tears were streaming down my face, i didn't expect this to hurt this much.

"If you or kaen need anything from me.. anything. i don't want you to hesitate to ask me." she leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "i'll see you later soi." she turn after that. "i mean captain." i covered my mouth to stop myself from crying as she walked out. with little to no use. I cried only for a few moments then grabbed the bag from the dresser and opened the bag. it was a picture frame with me and her from a while ago at the beach party they had and a piece of paper on the back. it read.

Dear Soi-fon,

I'm almost certain i did a crappy job of telling you what I wanted to tell you. So here it is… I love you Soi-fon and I know you love my brother and you have a kid now so you're moving on and i'm okay with that. It was bound to happen. I knew it would the second Hideaki came back. There wasn't any stopping it. It hurts me a ton to let you go but hey just think of it this way. We're both just getting better. It may take a while for me to get use to that fact of us not being a thing anymore so if I kind of give you the cold shoulder forgive me, it's a process. And I'll get there, I hope. And just for future reference I'm babysitting a happy life with my brother.

I'll see you around.

Love, Shun-yoshi Tadashi

P.S: Happy Anniversary.

I folded the letter back up and put the picture on the dresser and cried a little more and layed in my bed feeling like an absolute scumbag because i broke her heart on our anniversary at that. i laid there and nothing disturbed me except kaen, when she cried or whined. I knew i would regret this for a while.


End file.
